


A Hero Returns

by Useless_Turnip



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Adventure, Aftermath, Angst, Death, Gen, Hierarchy, Political Divide, Poverty, Rebellions, Unrequited Love, War, class division
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Turnip/pseuds/Useless_Turnip
Summary: Link, sent back to live out his childhood, has found day to day life deeply unaccommodating, but the sacred realm is safe from Ganondorf, who has been arrested for treason against Hyrule. But for how long? A rebellion forms with aim to release the desert king, who has been sentenced to execution, throwing Hyrule into a great state of peril once more. Can Link become a hero again? (Posted on Fanfiction)





	1. Prologue

The oasis lay beyond the sand dunes, miles to the west. It was rumored to be replenishing to those fortunate enough to wander into it, but should he show any weakness, it would be well documented in history because the longevity of the Gerudo tribe was always, and foremost, acclaimed by the strength of their king. One moment of debility could ruin such a resilient people. It was his destiny to rule, and his power meant everything. One king was born every century to a tribe bearing only women, and that king would journey into the desert with no weapons, no armor, and meet the Goddess of the Sand and receive her power to make as his own. The water would never be tempting enough, so the solitary figure rose to his feet and continued his journey through the everlasting sea of sand.

It was a passage so unique to a Gerudo that it had no convention, no set precedent, for the ritual itself. From an early age, he was told he would eventually face the brutality of their desolate wilderness, that his trial was inevitable. Initially, Ganondorf embraced the idea of a challenge, having surpassed all the training the Gerudo had to offer, and he did so at a prodigious level. The women had never seen such skill while so young and it brought forth a sense of hope and prospect for them. Tension was mounting under the banner of the newly formed Hyrule and with the increasing drought, the tribe was in a great state of trepidation. A great pressure fell upon the king to receive Her blessing, to bring back enlightenment and guidance.

The weight he felt, the moment he was old enough to understand all the political intrigue about him, was immense, but he never wavered. As he stood in front of the gates to the desert, he faced his tribe with a cheeky smile that was returned with great enthusiasm, and the second he stepped foot onto the sand, a hardened resolved replaced that expression as he met the vastness of his kingdom. The ritual stated that he would not eat or drink until the blessing was received so he carried no gear or canteens. Even if he wanted to cave to weakness, the desert yielded very little for him to betray his integrity upon, but deep inside him was a thirst to prove he was worthy, so strong, that he dared not look back until he was sure he was well beyond sight. It was there, that he stood in the direction of his fortress and wondered what might befall him, then he set out west, heading towards the Arbiter's Grounds.

His thoughts wandered as he trudged forward. His time as king came with great burden. The war was finished, his people were defeated, and Hyrule was seeking unification. They were being forced to bow to a nation that stood upon a high tier of greed and ruthlessness, unafraid to sweep aside anything or anyone who refused to yield to them. It was a weak country that was rich in natural resources, and they cowered behind an ancient, powerful goddess, living in splendor of her sacred realm. The air was supposedly sweet, the ground was fertile, and the water was plentiful, yet they desired to expand their land and their reach of dogmatic power.

As Ganondorf grew, he became more and more sickened by the Hylian king. How could someone be so tyrannical, so selfish that he would dissolve a unique culture in exchange for their riches? His citizens lived in splendor every night, while Ganondorf's people suffered greatly. Their land might have been glorious, but it was also unpitying. The heat of the day was agonizing, and the nights were frigid and even more grueling. Food and water (more so recently) were scarce, but it produced a strong tribe. Their magic was rivaled only by the Sheikah, perhaps, and their power came from affliction. This was why Ganondorf would never concede to such a pretentious kingdom, but war had weakened them and now the water was dwindling more and more each year. If he could not find a solution, their future was bleak.

As the sun set, and the air cooled the sweat of his dark skin to a dreary chill, he met the desert's howling wind with resolve. He would not fail his people. His strength from the ritual would be profound, unlike any king before him. The Sand Goddess would see the struggle of the Gerudo through his eyes, bequeath him immeasurable power, and he would lead his people against Hyrule's enforcement to become one domain.

He found himself at the Arbiter's Grounds before daybreak. Its large colosseum was in disrepair, having been abandoned centuries ago. Ganondorf found himself walking through the ancient tombs, working his way up to the colosseum above. He had always been curious about it, but the Gerudo rarely ventured to the former prison. Legends said that it once housed the darkest and most powerful enemies to await execution. Other than the occasional skulltula, all traces of their existence were cleaned away with age. He reached the atrium just as the sun began inching over the horizon. It was called the Mirror Chamber, but he couldn't fathom why. All he found was a black monolith, and a circular stone with queer markings opposite of it. He assumed it to be the mirror but found no reflection. Six equidistant spires surrounded the atrium, but its meaning was also lost to time. He decided not to stay any longer. There was no sanctification there, only useless history, an ancient time that served no purpose to present day.

He changed direction, intending to head to the Desert Colossus where the sacred Spirit Temple dwelled. It meant crossing a haunted wasteland, where conditions were most bleak, and the effects of dehydration were beginning to take effect as the sun shone mercilessly down, beckoning defeat. The heat was immense, with no hopes of shade in sight. As he breathed, it felt as if fire were filling his lungs and baking him inwardly. By midday, hunger joined the ranks of antagonism, but he found himself on the edge of the wasteland. Strong wind was picking up as he advanced, sending rock and shrapnel at his uncovered skin. He cupped his hand over his eyes as a shield, but it did little to protect him. The further he traveled, the stronger the gale became until, finally, he was amid a raging sandstorm.

Struggling to move forward, he thought he caught sight of something in the distance. Perhaps it was a ghost, a poe that could lead him out of the wastes. As he approached, the object came into focus; a cactus that sprawled out, crooked from years of brutal storm. He stared longingly at it, hopping from one foot to the next to prevent shifting sand from burying his feet. Who said the Sand Goddess would not present the blessing as a fruit from the desert? The thought of water was enough to make him believe it was a gift, but inside, he knew that no matter what he told himself, cutting into its rough flesh would only be dishonorable. He had just decided to continue onward when pits of sand began stirring in several spots around him.

Leevers.

They erupted from the sand before he had a chance to run and rushed at him, spinning like tops on the surface. The plants were notorious for attacking in groups and especially malignant when their food supply was threatened. Without a weapon, Ganondorf did not stand a chance, but he managed to dodge the first leever to reach him. A second one barreled in immediately which he jumped over completely, but a third leever rammed into his right calf, sending him sprawling backwards, right unto the cactus. He howled out in agony as the needles penetrated his legs and backside. There was no time to dwell on pain, and he was quick to his feet, running in the direction of the wind, letting it boost his speed. The leevers were quick on his heels, opening their fleshy folds to reveal sharp spikes inside. He knew the trick to beat a leever without a sword or bow was to outrun them. They were fast creatures but had no endurance; however, with no food or water to fuel him, he was merely running on adrenaline which would not last.

He willed himself to run faster, and, sure enough, they fell back, burrowing back into the sand. A surge of triumph filled him until he realized that there was no ground beneath his feet. He was so near-sighted that he did not see he was running off a dune until it was too late. He barely managed to tuck himself into a roll and plunged down the hill, pushing the needles deeper into his skin. He sprawled at the bottom of the sandbank, and he took several deep breaths, but his relief was short lived. A red leever, three times as large as an ordinary beast, emitted from the ground and charged at him. He was just on his feet when it collided into him, a spike cutting into his leg. Blood gushed out. He let himself fall on his back and used his free foot to kick the leever into the air. It landed several feet away and disappeared into the sand. He jumped to his feet, blood tricking down his leg, and attempted to run again, but his strength was diminished. He had to act quickly.

His eyes raked his surroundings and he spotted a dark mound in the distance that he could reach if he hurried. The leever was resurfacing, and he sprinted, using the last of his energy. It followed him, spinning wildly at his heels. He could see the mound growing larger; it looked like some sort of cave. He began to pant, taking in mouthfuls of flying sand and choking until the entrance, small and decrepit, came into view. It was not a cave at all but a shrine. He heard the clicking of the leever behind him and took a wild dive at the entry. He met darkness and in his foolish haste, rushed forward blindly, eager for shelter, but his heart plummeted as, again, his feet found no ground. He fell into the black, hitting the bottom of the enclosure with a sickening crunch. He barely felt the break of his shin and forearm as his consciousness faded into the darkness around him.

When he came to, he gingerly lifted his head to look around, but the pit he fell into was unyielding. A dull throb issued from his leg, and his arm and ribs ached horribly, which he ignored. The area was moist and cold, and he could hear the gale fulminating from above. He shifted himself and looked behind, expecting to see some small measure of light issuing from above, but there was nothing. Perhaps it was nighttime, or perhaps, he landed in a supernatural darkness.

His flesh crawled, but he pushed back the fear, taking deep, calming breaths. All he had to do was access the situation around him and work the problem. He tried to move his leg, but a horrible, sharp pain shot through his entire right side causing him to bellow out in raw agony. It echoed out into the void around him. He worked slowly until he was sitting up, feeling faint from his efforts. He ran his hand up and down his leg, fearing for a breached bone but found none. It was broken, but he felt a little relief that was quickly replaced by dread. How would he climb out of the pit?

He counted out several minutes, sparing himself from more pain before he risked moving again. Hot fire shot up his leg as he forced himself backwards until he hit a wall. He felt it anxiously, searching for a ladder or rope to use. The stones were jagged, he could climb out had his condition not been so precarious.

Would the tribe come looking for their king after so long? Would they even think to check such a desolate place? He had never heard of a shrine in the middle of the wastes before.

He would die without food or water soon. If he did not mend his leg, he would certainly die from infection.

Ganondorf cursed loudly. He would be the first king to fail his ritual and die in the desert. What would happen to his people? Would they stand a chance against Hyrule?

"Your hatred is delectable."

He felt himself practically jump out of skin. The voice echoed in the darkness, sounding quite close to him. Was this a ghost or was someone occupying the cavernous pit as well?

"Who's there?" He gasped hoarsely. "Do you have any light?"

The voice chuckled, making the hair on Ganondorf's neck rise. "I have none. You should consider yourself lucky."

The voice was gravelly and harsh, and seemed to issue from all over. It was clearly not of the conventional world.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling panicked. "I need light!"

"What good has it ever done you?" The voice asked obstinately.

He swallowed hard, "Where are you?"

"I'm all around you."

Fear trickled through Ganondorf like water, but he persisted. "What is your name?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the voice answered. "I have many names. Some call me Calamity…. Animosity…. Vengeance…. Demise is a personal favorite, call me that."

"Demise? Vengeance?" He asked in confusion. "Are you a ghost? Are you an assistance from the Goddess?"

"Yes!" The voice replied in its croaky pitch, much enthused by the turn of the conversation. "I am, sent from the Goddess to give you strength beyond any man's measure."

His head swam, and his insides struggled with its words. "Why is the Goddess not presented before me, Herself?"

"What blasphemy!" It cackled, its laughter reverberating around the king.

"You misunderstand." He responded quickly, willing himself to take steady breaths.

"I never misunderstand." Demise answered back, its laughter ebbing. "I am a gift of sorts, and you ought not to reject such a blessing when it promises victory and glory."

"Victory?" He asked.

"Don't be coy!" Demise snapped. "We both know Hyrule is preparing to enter your territory and strip away everything you hold precious."

"How do you know that?" Ganondorf asked, aware of the sudden pressure in the darkness. It was as if Demise was swelling with anticipation.

"I know everything you know, I'm a part of you." Demise rasped. "I also know it is your fate to accept me. A man born every hundred years shall be bestowed with power from the Goddess. Here I am, your salvation. I am your destiny, should you accept me."

He dithered. This moment had always been imagined so differently before. "I don't know."

"You want to protect your people? I can give you everything you need to not only push Hyrule back, but to consume it and have it destroyed."

He shook his head. "I don't wish it to be destroyed. There are innocent people- "

"Innocence is just a phase," Demise interrupted impatiently. "Everything outgrows it. The only way to rid yourself of this evil is to annihilate it. Take it for yourself and prosper for once. Hyrule will continue to torture, it's an endless hole that cannot be filled. Think of your people. Think of their suffering."

Ganondorf did not answer. His people  _were_  suffering. How long could they afford to be pushed back by the opposition of Hyrule? The river outside the fortress was receding more and more each day and famine was beginning to take its toll. How many times would he have to watch a young Gerudo stare despondently at her meal as a Hylian child slept through the night without hunger?

"We are in no position to fight." He stated at last.

Demise scoffed. "For a king, you are surprisingly simple, and that will be your downfall without me. I can show you how to take a kingdom without an army. I can reveal ways into their defeat that you might not have ever fathomed. You need me."

Again, the king hesitated. If Demise was an agent to the Goddess, why was he so suspicious?

"Don't think on it," It crowed. "Your health, without me, is terminal. Don't reject the Goddess or your predicament will be dire."

The pain in Ganondorf's leg and arm gave a shuddering ache and he gasped. It felt so rushed but also so inviting. His people seemed to stare back at him within the dark, a beacon of light in the distance. He could see their triumph, almost as if Demise were projecting some sort of vision upon him. He reached out towards the apparition.

"Together, we shall make the Gerudo rise up?"

Demise did not laugh. In the dark came a sweltering heat in the cold, as if a fire was beginning to flame out and devour everything. "Your name will become legend for all of history, I swear it."

"Then, I accept!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "Bestow yourself upon me. Show me how to save my people!"

Wind rushed at him, throwing him back against the wall. It felt like fire consuming his body, ripping at the skin before him. The pressure was too great for him to call out, but no sooner had the pain started, it ebbed. His leg gave one final throb and felt no more, as did his consciousness that slowly tapered off into a stupor. His last thought was the vision of his tribe, whole and complete, before he drained away into the black.

* * *

 

"You're not grand."

Tituus looked up from her drawing in the sand at the toddler who came over to her in a feeble attempt of bravery.

"What did you say?"

The toddler hesitated, eying the stick in her sister's hand. She might strike her for it, but she was the voice of the children that day, and she would be heard.

"I said you're not grand." She repeated, with a triumphant sneer. "Just because Nabooru chose you as her Sister and gave you a dagger does not mean you're in charge of us."

The other tots cheered her on, making her feel bold. Suddenly inspired, she kicked sand at the young Gerudo sitting before her but fell back as she stood and dusted the sand off. Tituus was only ten, but she was tall for her age.

"You're right," Tituus said calmly, pushing back her long red hair. "I'm in charge of you rotten children because it's my job."

"Your job is to guard the soup!" Another tot piped up in the back. The others chanted in agreement as their rebellion conspired.

"My job," Tituus replied slightly heatedly, "Is to make sure that you lot don't wander into the desert and get pecked to death by the guay or eaten by a leever!"

"The gates stay closed to the desert!" The first toddler argued but hesitated as if she were unsure.

Tituus took her uncertainty and used it against her. "We've seen guay in the fortress, and they love to peck at filthy vermin. I have the dagger to protect you when that time comes."

She unsheathed her dagger and let it gleam in the harsh sunlight. A couple of the children stumbled back.

"You'll thank me when you're not guay food." She said at last and sheathed her weapon with a coolness.

The toddler in front gave a defiant glare, but the others had already gone back to digging for roots to chew on. Satisfied, Tituus sat back down and watched them with her amber eyes, her own stick pushing in the dirt with little direction. Herding the tots was dirty work and Nabooru did it to keep Tituus from nosing in on her. With King Ganondorf gone into the desert for his blessing, Tituus was especially anxious for news and did not appreciate being shunned off to do bit labor. Digging for nonexistent roots with mutinous children did not appeal to her when she could be off training or working on her archery.

"With food being so small, she probably wants me to conserve myself." Tituus thought smartly.

She always thought smartly because she was more mature than the other girls her age and even several girls older than her. While they worried about their next meal or poor stance in practice, Tituus worried about more worldly troubles, such as the tension mounting between her tribe and the foreign country of Hyrule. Nabooru was clever to reveal very little because she knew Tituus was rather uptight, but she knew enough to know her King's situation was grim. From eavesdropping, Tituus gathered that the Gerudo would be faced with war at any time.

Tituus would fight in the war, of course. It was her duty to follow her king into battle.

If he ever returned from the desert.

She let the children slack and play, lost in her own thought. The other kids her age was off training, and she was sure babysitting would cause her skills to rust. They did not take it as seriously as Tituus, but any time she was left out of training, she felt useless. The only reprieve from staying inside the fortress was that she was very close to new information.

"Look, a rider!" One of the children exclaimed.

Tituus looked up. A horse was barreling straight towards them. She stood up respectfully, expecting the horse to pass through towards the archery training area, and was surprised when it stopped in front of her.

"Kasik, what's the matter?" Tituus asked at once, giving the adult Gerudo no time to explain.

"King Ganondorf has been sighted returning. You're to report to Nabooru immediately at the gates."

Tituus barely let her finish her sentence and rushed downhill towards the fortress. She had spent the last two days in great unease as the king proceeded with the ritual, and his safe return meant everything to the young Gerudo, but she also worried about what sort of state he would be in once he set foot back into the fortress. To Tituus, his wellbeing was imperative.

A crowd was formed at the entrance to the desert, and she pushed her way through impatiently. Several scowled and many more slapped at her, but she didn't care and rushed past, seeking out Nabooru's lean figure. She found her at the front, looking regal in her best but she wore a veil so Tituus was unsure of her demeanor. She looked out to the desert for a sign of Ganondorf and saw only a small speck on the horizon.

"Is that him?" She asked anxiously.

Nabooru nodded, rubbing at the large ruby decorating her chest. "Get behind me and don't say a word."

Tituus obeyed her without protest and watched as the small dot slowly approached. She wondered what sort of blessing the Goddess bestowed on her king, and whether he had been wounded by the harsh desert. What sort of magic would he know? Would he be able to save them?

Then, he was there. As tall as any Gerudo woman, he stood upright, without his scimitar and walked slowly forward. Tituus felt a proud lump well in her chest. He wasn't wounded at all! His dark skin showed no sign of torn flesh and he seemed to be perfectly healthy. As he came closer, several guards ran out to greet him, but he signaled for them to leave him be. He was so close now that she could see the whites of his eyes, as bright as sunlight and she faltered.

Something was different.

His expression seemed stoic, but a great aura of power seemed to flow from his body and overwhelmed her. His skin was not shiny but matted, despite the heat of the desert. There was no trace of exhaustion in him. Tituus felt as if she should be full of pride, but surprisingly found herself full of foreboding. How could he possibly return with no hint of grievance? Was this the power of their Goddess? Swallowing hard, she stayed behind Nabooru as he came near. He seemed so unscathed, but Nabooru seemed just as expressionless as their king. Tituus never relied on her for input so she stared out among the tribe. Many of them were staring in awe, but a few looked frightened. Tituus was somewhere in the middle so maybe her reaction was more than appropriate.

A cheer broke out amongst the women, and Tituus smiled with pride. His eyes never changed direction, but she wished he would look at her, so she could see the Goddess within him. He watched Nabooru instead, but he spoke aloud to the entire tribe.

"Assemble my horse," He announced. The crowd cheered even more at his words, but Tituus felt some confusion.

Nabooru must have as well because she asked, "Your horse?"

King Ganondorf nodded. "It's time to meet with the Hylian King."

The cheering had gone down so he could be heard. Tituus, who was standing quite close, heard him clearly and looked to Nabooru. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Meet with that, that monster?" She asked with a slight stammer.

"As soon as possible." The king replied, brushing past the parting crowd.

"But," Nabooru hesitated. "But we've tried to speak with that man long before the war. He won't listen! He'll never listen!"

Ganondorf brought his hand up to shush her. They were walking quickly and Tituus trotted to keep up. No one was stopping her, so she took advantage of the situation to find out what would happen.

"This isn't about talking." He said abruptly. "Do you trust me?"

Nabooru stopped in her tracks, Ganondorf turned and watched her. He stood tall and impressive in the sun, and Tituus could not understand why she faltered.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again, more forcefully.

"Yes," Nabooru said finally. "Yes, of course. We'll prepare your horse."

She turned and saw Tituus. Her eyes narrowed. "You insolent wench, go back to watching the children!"

"But- "Tituus' mind rushed with excuses, but she cut her off quickly.

"I said go!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun broke through the heavy clouds and rained down upon Hyrule. A torrent of rainfall had preoccupied the kingdom for several days but finally tapered off and dissolved completely. Hylians, everywhere, were turning their faces to the sky thankfully except for the residents of Lon Lon Ranch, including Link. He was neck deep in his chores and paid no mind to the developing sunshine, not even when it poured down, heating the back of his neck as if demanding his attention. He ignored it and slung another bale of hay down. The weather had destroyed the horses' field and a horse had taken a tumble by falling in a soggy, sunken area and, ultimately, it had been put down so not to prolong its suffering. Though Ingo had overseen checking the field the day, everyone in the ranch was feeling responsible, so they busied themselves in their work to avoid thinking about the very preventable situation. The loss would come as a blow to the small farm as horses were the main source of income. It left everyone upset, and they worked in silence that morning.

Link threw down the last of the hay, picked up a bucket of water and poured it in the trough. The unfortunate incident marked his eighth year at the farm and his fourteenth year since he returned from the future with a dire warning to the princess not to open the Sacred Realm. He had taken the Ocarina of Time, as instructed by Zelda, and left Hyrule. Together, they thwarted Ganondorf's plans, and upon his return, found the desert dwelling king arrested for high treason. He also found himself as nonexistent to the kingdom as the first time he ever set foot in it. It marked the end of the Hero of Time. No one remembered him, and there was no place for the young child garbed in forest clothing. No longer a Kokiri, he could not return to his home, and even though he prevented the devastation of Hyrule, he did not return to the royal family, feeling it would be presumptuous. Only Zelda knew the truth, but she was a princess, and Link was commonplace. He did not belong in her life.

 

This newly formed resistance is what brought Link to Lon Lon Ranch where he found a sort of permanence. In exchange for doing chores, Talon allowed him food, lodging, and even pay when he could manage, and since the ranch was so close to the castle, Link remained, gathering news from the market or the occasional stray traveler. Sometimes he even heard a snippet about the princess, or the ailing of the king with his deteriorating health. The work was mundane and left him restless at first, but eventually routine won over, and his worries of rebellion ceased. The army seemed to be keeping the violence at bay, and there was no use for him, so he absorbed himself into his labor each day, exhausting himself so he slept better at night.

Life would have been listless without Malon. She kept him company as they did work around the ranch, and he found it easy to talk to her despite her complaint that he kept himself too guarded. She was not like any other girl. She embraced hard work, and she was an excellent rider, able to tame any horse that crossed her. He spent most of his afternoons riding with her, bows in their hands to ward off any creatures that weaseled into the fencing. He told her stories about the forest and his travels that excited her, and she would talk of going off on an adventure with him, but it never happened. There was always work to be done, and with Talon loathing about, there was no slack. He knew day to day life discouraged her, so he tried to keep her spirits up by teaching her archery and planning out future voyages away from the ranch. Lately, he sensed some agitation in her, and every attempt of his to pacify it, failed. She called him restrained, but she was just as secretive at times.

Setting aside the empty bucket, he proceeded to the stables and released the horses, taking their familiar path out to the field where Malon stood, brushing her mare, Epona, and singing serenely. She made a habit of waiting for Link every afternoon, and he greeted her as he came into the field. Her long, red hair was in a plait down her back, and her sapphire, blue eyes looked somber.

"Father is extremely upset with Ingo." She said gravely, looking back at the house that Talon and she shared. "He says he'll ruin the ranch, and we'll be lucky to cover the expenses this month."

He saw the concern in her expression and patted her should sympathetically. "He doesn't have to pay me. We did all we could. Next time, I'll go behind Ingo and recheck his work."  
She nodded, stroking a passing stallion. "There is nothing we could done. It was a solid break, and no horse can return from that, not even if a queen fairy herself wanted to help. I doubt it would have made a difference."

"Don't underestimate a fairy." Link replied sagely, closing the gate behind him. "They are devilish, but pure, and they have great healing powers."

Malon smiled and wrinkled her nose. "You would know, ole forest boy! I think you even had a fairy at one time when we were children. I remember it so well. My father hung his head for weeks after leaving me at the market that day."

Link smiled and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "It taught me a great lesson."

"Not to cross me?" She asked slyly, suppressing a laugh. He was glad to see her in a better mood. "Mind you, I was not even that angry with Father, but if you had not found him, I might have been trekking back home by myself. I could have been eaten by a stalfo!"

"A stalfo would not dare." Link said with a grin. Malon never failed to revive him, and she could bring out the best in any situation. She had a warmth that emitted outwards, and it lessened his guilt.

"Anyways," Malon continued, smoothing a wrinkle in her dress. "I figure Father is going to ask you to go to the market with us tomorrow instead of Ingo, since he's so cross with him. What says you?"

"Sure, I haven't been to the market in some time- "

"So, you'll go, of course!" Malon interrupted, nudging Link with her elbow. "Ingo can do the chores, and you can find a tunic that's less gray."

He looked down at his tunic with a frown causing her to laugh. "What's wrong with my shirt?"

"Asides from the fact that gray does not suit you?" She teased. "It's worn out and old. Besides, I much prefer green."

"I outgrew the green a long time ago, you know this."

"And you might outgrow this gray!" Malon quipped, standing on her tiptoes to meet his height. "I swear, you have gotten taller since I last measured you, but maybe, just maybe, you'll stay at this level. When we were children, I remember I was taller."

Pretending to be puzzled, Link looked himself over. He had grown considerably, much more since his fight with Ganondorf. He might not be the Hero anymore, but people noticed his height and firm stature. He was a figure of excellence health and it gave off a charisma that everyone soaked in. Older men envied him, and small children stared up at him in awe, and he even found some women staring just as avidly, much to Malon's displeasure. She liked to goad Link when a woman found herself flustered in his presence.

"You might be like a nice gulp of cold water in the heat," She would tease, "But it's short lived, you might as well not have drunk anything at all."

He would laugh it off, but sometimes at night, he would look at his reflection in a spoon and wonder about his appearance. He was tall, true, and his figure was lean and muscular from the hard work he did every day, and his hands were calloused (maybe not from a sword anymore), but did that make him attractive?

"I could find a nice blue," He said finally. "Will that please you any?"

"I'll never be pleased." Malon replied then reconsidered. "I could be pleased, under the right circumstances."

She looked at his face imploringly and Link could see that discrete agitation in her expression. He did not know how to respond to such a vague comment, so he pretended to be interested in kicking at the dirt. When he did not reply, she scoffed and brushed past him, forcing him to side step.

"You're filthy." She stated as she walked towards her house. "I suggest you clean up before dinner and do not be late."

He watched her leave in silence, not understanding why he felt so guilty. She was expecting him to say something, but he had no idea as to what it could be. The last couple of years, she had become disquiet and impatient with him. Back in the recesses of his mind, he understood what was bothering her, but he kept that understanding down. 

Deep down.

The horse from earlier was far from his mind as he closed the gate to the outer field.

Forward

Late again, Link took a seat opposite of Talon, avoiding his daughter's ferocious glare across the table, and pushed his sopping bangs out of his eyes. No one else observed it as she ladled them out dumplings, but Link noticed that his portion was the smallest. He did not argue and ate in dignified silence. Malon's wrath could be traumatic, and it could be worse than a simple food ration.

"A soldier came by," Talon spoke, his cheeks bulging. "Was snooping about looking for some strong lads to enlist in the army. I told him I only had a daughter and he was welcome to take her, but he did not seem interested. He was under the impression that I had some young hired help working for me. I told him to stop poking around and sent him on his way."

He winked in Link's direction, causing Malon to scowl.

"They can have him." She said forcefully. "He will show up late for every training session, and they'll send him right back to us." Her eyes softened as she continued. "They have plenty of Hylian men to serve them. Why do they want Link?"

"Trying to build up more soldiers because of the resistance," Talon answered thickly. "They're desperate for men who aren't half starved when they enlist."  
Ingo snorted into his meal.

"They wouldn't be starving so much if we put the country's money elsewhere, instead of the army." Malon said critically.

"He said they've been starting fires around the towns." Talon said, offering his glass to Malon for a refill of milk. "No one's died yet, but there's been a lot of close calls."

"The soldiers probably set those fires just to stir up trouble." Ingo replied grumpily, spearing a dumpling angrily.

Malon's eyes narrowed at him, but Talon shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to say, but I know Bronze was down at the Borin Ranch trying to inspire the workers there to join him."

"Bronze?" Link asked, despite his desire to stay out of the conversation. He could feel Malon's eyes on him, but he was determined not to make eye contact with her.

"The new constable of the army." She said stiffly with a reproving stare. "He's part of that prominent Fader family. They've been donating so much money to the king that it's no surprise one of them got the position."

Clearly, she thought very little of the Faders.

"If a ranch does not have any workers, then Hyrule Castle Town will suffer when no one shows up at the market with food or necessities!" She exclaimed, banging her spoon down in frustration.

"True," Talon agreed, "but there won't be a town if the resistance burns it to the ground."

"It is the king's fault!" Ingo insisted, his cheeks flushed. "There was never any proof Ganondorf planned to attack. The people want answers. We deserve proof."

Malon sniffed angrily in his direction. "There is a difference between protesting and burning innocent people's homes to ashes!"

Link secretly agreed. The king had not waited for Ganondorf to make his assault so there was no evidence that he actively sought out the Sacred Realm. The king's word was hardly believable to some Hylians, and even some Gorons and Zoras. He had arrested him at the improper moment, and now reservation was surfacing strongly within the king's banner. Link had warned Zelda of the consequences for acting too soon, but he knew she was not at fault. No one ever listened to her about the desert king before, and he doubted they were listening now. His paranoia had cost him greatly and there was no substantial evidence out there to warrant such an action to the Gerudo. They had not seen what Link saw when he awoke as the Hero of Time, and if the king thought building an army in his defense was wise, he was mistaken.

"If the army is doubling in size, why are they not preventing the fires?" Ingo asked stubbornly.

Both Malon and Link looked at Talon who was considering his words carefully. "They think the resistance has infiltrated the army. It makes sense. How else would they be able to evade being captured so easily? Someone must be relaying information to them."

Link looked down at his dumplings. Talon was right, the army had barely made a dent in restraining the rebellion over the past several years. They were enlisting all over the country, it would only be so easy for a protester to join in unnoticed.

"They'll be attacking the castle next." Malon said seriously.

It had been the last statement at dinner, and Link excused himself early to finish up his evening chores before bedtime then he climbed into the barn's loft, but even exhausted, he could not lure himself into sleep. He kept rolling the conversation over in his head. It had been short, but profound. He never met the king, personally, but he knew how rash he was from what Zelda told him. If the resistance was making an impact, it would not be long before the king would make a hasty decision that would infuriate everyone. Zelda was the only heir to the throne. If the rebels managed to breach the castle, she would not stand a chance.

He rolled to his side. He thought Hyrule was capable of maintaining peace without him. He had stood from a distance, watching the soldiers fight against the resistance, but their control was slipping. He could not sit back idly and wait for them to overthrow the throne.

"Link?" Came a soft whisper below the loft ladder. "Are you awake?"

He contemplated the idea of pretending to be asleep, but he knew Malon would eventually climb the ladder and have her say regardless, so he climbed down, and both left the stables and Ingo, who was snoring in a corner. In the moonlight, he saw that she had Epona and another horse saddled and a potato cake in one hand. He accepted it appreciatively and mounted the stallion. They rode out to the field in silence, the warm summer air settling into a cooler atmosphere.

"This rebellion has me on edge." She said after a while. "I loathe them, but I'm also afraid. What if they are there at the market tomorrow?"

Link shifted his weight in the saddle. "We can ignore them."

"What if they show up here?"

"I won't let anything happen to you or your father."

"What if you're not here?"

He looked to her but could not make out her expression. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said. Her eyes were hidden, but he imagined they were watery. "I know you'll protect us. Remember when that wolfo dug its way into the ranch and was chasing the horses? When it turned on me, I thought I was a goner for sure, but you cut in front of me and shot it dead. You didn't even miss."

"I remember."

Epona started to trot but she pulled back on her reins. "I knew from that moment that the ranch was safe, but the resistance is so large now, I just worry."

Link was silent.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Malon demanded softly. She pulled Epona closer to him and poked him broadly in the shoulder.

Link hesitated. "I was thinking that I might be more useful elsewhere."

"What do you mean elsewhere?" She asked forgetting her composure. "Don't tell me you bought all that nonsense about joining the army?"

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a lie!" Malon hissed. "I can see right through you sometimes and you're not a very good liar."

"Fine," Link said, a little heatedly. "I was thinking about joining."

He heard Malon make a noise in her throat. "How can you protect us if you leave us, Link?"

"I'll be protecting you still in a larger sense. If the resistance gets anymore bigger- "

"Do you think a single man is going to make a difference?" Malon snapped, cutting him off. "When has a single person ever made an extreme difference before?"

"One person can make all the difference." Link argued coolly. Whatever was bothering Malon was coming to the surface. "You keep asking me for my thoughts, but you won't budge with telling me your own. You're a big hypocrite, Malon."

Malon stopped Epona and dismounted. Link followed suit and walked in front of her to keep her from walking away. The moonlight was in her eyes, but he also saw fire.

"I might be a hypocrite, but at least I'M not deserting my family!" She spat back.

"I don't have a family, I've told you this- "

"I meant us! Talon, Ingo and me. We're your family!"

She was fighting dirty.

"I'm honored that you consider me such," He began weakly, but she cut him off again.

"Honored? Is that the only word you can think of?"

"Well, what would you want me to say?" He asked angrily. She started to walk away again, but he caught her arm. "Malon! I'm trying to UNDERSTAND you!"

"Understand?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. "I've been waiting these past few years for you to marry me, and you've made no attempt at all, and you want to UNDERSTAND me?!"

Link let go of her arm. Everything was silent except for Malon's heavy breathing.

"Is that's all that's bothering you?" He asked, finally. His words seem to aggravate her even more, so he quickly went over them with: "I mean, why didn't you tell me?"

"What could I have said?" She cried out. "'Hey, Link, why aren't we married yet?' Is that something I should be asking?"

"No, but- "

"Just tell me why!" Malon demanded, giving him a small shove. "Tell me why you never asked me! Have you ever even CONSIDERED it?"

"Malon!"

"Link!"

She was shouting now. He was completely flabbergasted. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He had to say it just right or she would wake up the whole ranch.

"Yes," He said finally and saw that he startled her into silence. Relieved, he continued. "Yes, I've thought about it, I'd be foolish to not have."

"But you've never asked." She said defiantly. "We're both almost twenty-five. Every girl I know my age is married by now."

"The princess is not married- "

"I'm not the princess!" She said scathingly.

Link looked into her eyes, flustered. "I… I don't deserve you."

"Stop lying, Link!" She countered. "No more lying!"

"Talon would never agree to it."

"Oh, he'd agree to it, if I acted upset enough." Malon said angrily. "I think he's been waiting as long as I have."

"What do you want me to say?" Link exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "This isn't the best time to be talking about this. I'm thinking about joining the army, can't this wait?"

"Go off and join, then!" She cried before bursting into tears.

He lowered his arms, feeling ashamed of himself. If he had known it was bothering Malon sooner, would it have made any difference? "Malon, don't cry. I've been selfish, I'm sorry. I won't go if it means that much to you."

"Don't make me guilt you," She said, wiping her eyes on the edge of her ascot. She seemed a lot calmer but was still shaking. "Ever since I was little, I dreamed of being swept away by some knight, and when you came, I confess, I was disappointed. You were just a kid shunned by society and in desperate need of a meal, but you've saved me from this farm life, and now, here I am, preventing you from going off and becoming a knight." She hiccupped. "I thought, maybe, you were the one."

"If you ever need me, I'll come back." He said, attempting to take her hand but she turned away, crossing her arms. "I mean it."

"There's more to you than just me." She said in a treble. "I've always been able to sense it, but I'm selfish and thought I could make you stay."

Link tried to walk around her, but she kept turning. Eventually, he grabbed her and pulled her forward into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same and their faces met as their mouths pressed together. She was warm. He almost felt like telling her he would stay, that he would marry her, but he said nothing and continued to kiss her.

They stayed clasped together until Talon started calling for her. She broke apart, unable to look him in the eye. She was crying again.

"I'll come back if you need me." He said again, taking her chin gently in her hand and wiping away a tear.

"I won't need you." She said bitterly and turned, taking the reins of Epona and walked back to the stables leaving Link feeling utterly hollow inside. He argued with himself about chasing after her and apologize, beg for her hand in marriage, but he stood there, conflicted as the thrushes trilled around him. He saw the light from her house as she opened the door and when it closed, he knew that there was no going after her. She was right, there was something more to him than just her. His era as the Hero of Time was gone, but his chance to be another hero was commencing, and he knew from personal experience that his duties for his country would come before love.

He brought the stallion back to the stable, climbed into the loft and gathered up all his belongings and stuck them inside his satchel. There would be no turning back once he arrived at the market tomorrow. He laid his head down on the bag, using it as a pillow, and willed himself to go to sleep, but it did not come, not until the moon fell behind the mountains in the early morning. His eyes began to droop and from the field, he thought he heard singing.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda dismissed her father's exclamation that gardening was no work for a princess and poured her soul into fertilizing, watering, and sprucing up her little courtyard inside the castle. Her father always tried to stand his ground with his daughter, but she realized that if she made enough of a fuss, he would back down. It was a tactic she used very sparingly, and with only important issues, such as her garden. Doing manual labor might have dismayed her father, but Zelda found it greatly comforting and would laugh off his protests whenever the subject arose. The garden flourished under her lone work, and a day in the garden, working, never ceased to improve her spirits. After the dream she had the night before, she needed some of its therapeutic magic, so she worked steadily on uprooting some weeds. She had neglected it for several weeks; the resistance was keeping her in a great state of anxiety.

She sat back on her legs, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. The garden was not working. The dream she had was so startling realistic that she could not shake away its imagery. She had been walking the castle grounds with her father, who had been in great health, walking jauntily and laughing until a two-headed crow landed at a post near them. Zelda had been afraid to approach the bird, but her father had found the revolting creature amusing and went up to it with glee. No sooner, the crow opened both of its beaks and brayed like a mule at him, and he had fallen, dead, with a smile still etched on his face. She had woken in the night and could not go back to sleep no matter how much she tried.

The dream was an omen, warning her of what she overheard in her father's chambers. Her intentions had not been to eavesdrop on the conversation between the king and the constable, Bronze, but at the mention of Ganondorf's name, she could not help herself. Her father was greatly distraught by the rebellions, and he was sure that they would eventually figure out which prison the desert king was being held and attempt to free him. He could not afford to move the Gerudo around and risk his escape either. He felt that more than a decade of division was enough, and, without action, there would soon be an uprising, so he decided to make a point and have the traitorous king executed. Zelda had been so appalled, she wandered back to her room in shock, thinking of her prophecy about the crow. She could not decipher its meaning any more than before, but she knew it was related to her father's decision.

After adjusting her composure, she went straight to her tutors to discuss her reverie with great enthusiasm, without mentioning any eavesdropping, but to her dismay, they disregarded it as a vision and stated that she was simply stressed and had a bad dream because her father's heath was weakening.

Their dismissal is what led her to the garden by noon. She tried to shake off the premonition as bad nerves, and rationalized her feelings, as the tutors had done. She was stressed. Her father was getting sicker, and that meant even more pressure to Zelda, being in line for the throne without any heir of her own. With every weed she pulled, her validation slipped. She had premonitions before and one particular vision had almost lead to the destruction of her entire kingdom by Ganondorf, himself. She was not a child anymore, and it annoyed her that she was still being patronized and marginalized simply because she was the princess.

"Let's not listen to Zelda, future queen." She mumbled irritably, tossing a weed to the side. She stopped and looked at her dirty fingernails vaguely, a thought forming. What if no one listened to her as queen either? Her father was already talking eagerly about marriage despite her protests. He had pointed out several suitors over the years, but she had always brushed them aside, but now that his health was dismal, she could not delay it any longer. If she could not produce an heir, then the royal family bloodline ended with her.

"Marriage is not an end, it is a beginning." The king implored her. "I will not be around forever, and I will die a happy man if I know my, our, kingdom is safe and secure."

Zelda agreed, but spent many sleepless nights regretting it; however, it made her father content, and his happiness was important to her, so she simply pushed the upset down.  
"A queen can rule without a king." She whispered to herself. It was a phrase her mother used against the king cheekily when he annoyed her. What would she say if she knew Zelda was marrying a relative stranger to advance the kingdom?

"She would not be very proud," Zelda thought to herself, feeling reprehensible. "Then again, maybe she was in the same situation I am in. Maybe she married my father for advantage."

Zelda's vision blurred, and she wiped her eyes hastily with her wrist. She was alone in the courtyard, but guards were issued south of the entrance, and if they saw her crying, they would run to get Impa. She knew Impa would get the turmoil out of her, but she felt like keeping it to herself for a little while longer. Impa could empathize, but she could not change anything.

"Princess?"

"Speaking of Impa…."

She rose to her feet and turned towards the south entrance. Impa stood, her sleek, white hair pulled back, and looking very formidable as always. A figured stood behind her, taller, with vague features. The sun shadowed his face, but Zelda found herself suddenly alarmed.

"Constable?" She asked, dropping the greenery she had been holding. Had he found out about her listening in this morning? Or was he there to talk about the king's most recent proposition?

Impa did not laugh, but Zelda detected a trace of a smile on her face as she stepped aside, allowing the stranger to come closer. It was not Bronze, but they could have been brothers. His eyes were still clear blue, and his hair was still the color of hay, but he was tall and vastly different. She recognized him at once.

"Link!" She gasped, clutching at her heart in shock. "Link, is that you?"

There was a smile playing on his face as he bowed his head. "It's good to see you too, Zelda."

"Look at you!"

His smile was definitely more pronounced at he made eye contact with her. She felt her cheeks becom very warm.

"Look at me? Have you not looked at yourself?" He said.

Zelda simply gaped. His presence was so surreal that she stood there forgetting that a layer of earth was caked on her hands, smudged on her face, and that she wore a dirty apron.

"I found him sneaking through the courtyard," Impa said simply, bowing to the princess. "He said he needed to speak with the princess."

She looked from Impa to Link several times before her senses returned. She clasped her hands together and cleared her throat, trying to look as regal as a dirty gardener could.

"Of course he needs to speak with me." She replied, feeling flushed. "All these years, and not once has he come to see me!"

Link smiled. He had changed so much since their childhood, but his smile was still the same, slanted and slightly too large for his face. It was different, though, and it illuminated his face handsomely. Zelda gulped, feeling a blush creeping.

"Is the Princess of Hyrule losing her sense of decorum?" He asked.

Zelda did blush, but she did not avert her eyes from what had once been the Kokiri boy. He was tall, very tall, maybe even taller than the constable. He was dressed in a worn, gray tunic and dusty looking boots, and his face had a carved appearance about it that made him look rather haughty, but his eyes were still pure and good.

"I'm all propriety," She replied evenly. "I'm just shocked by this transformation before me, but I wonder why you seem surprised. Surely, you've seen me this way before?"

"I must admit, the years have dulled the memory." Link replied kindly, bringing himself to a bow. "Although, the last time I saw you grown, you weren't so dirty."

She looked down at her hands layered in fertilizer and clasped them behind her back. "I'm still cross with you!"

Link bowed his head. "I apologize that I haven't been sooner, but the princess is not easily visited by peasants."

His accent had changed significantly, she remembered how old fashioned he use to speak. He had blamed the Great Deku Tree of the forest, but years abroad in Hyrule had lessened that effect. His words came off strange to her, still.

She looked to Impa, and with a knowing nod, her governess left to check that no one would overhear.

"You're hardly a peasant, Link." She said, frowning. "Without you, this whole country would be destroyed. You're the Hero."

Her dream filtered in her mind, and she realized that it was no coincidence that Link came. Fate was conspiring, and it brought them together again.

"I'm not the Hero anymore. Your father did not even believe us when we told him what happened." Link replied kindly, but Zelda noticed a trace of frustration in his voice. She felt it too.

"He believed you about the Deku Tree's death." She reminded him. "It was enough for him to believe that Ganondorf was conspiring against him, even more so, when he learned what was happening with the Zoras and the Gorons."

Link did not reply. He looked like he was struggling with his words.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Where's Navi?" She asked tentatively.

"She left," He said shortly, his eyes downcast. "I've searched for her to no avail, ever since I left Hyrule with the ocarina."

"And is it hidden?" Zelda asked sharply, clutching at her chest again.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed to her relief. Their eyes met. "I have a lot of stories to tell you about that, but now is not the time."

"No, it's not," She agreed. "Actually, your timing is impeccable, as always. I must tell you something."

The weight of the last several days lay heavily on her. Forgetting her formality, she sat down to the closest stairs and took a deep breath, feeling it all well up inside her chest. "I had another prophecy the night before last."

She stared determinedly at her feet, watching Link take a seat beside her in her peripheral. He waited for her to say more, but she could not speak with the lump in her throat.

"Was it about Ganondorf?" Link asked finally, resting his hand on her hand comfortingly.

"Not exactly." She said, swallowing it back. His hand was warm, and his overall presence encouraged her to continue. "My father and I were walking, and this two headed guay landed before us. He laughed at it, and it brayed at him and killed him."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No one believes it is a vision." She replied, feeling the upset surfacing again. "But I know it must be. I felt the same way when I foresaw Ganondorf's vision so many years ago."

"I believe you," He said forcefully, "but what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, but there's more I need to tell you." She put her hands in her lap, intertwining her fingers. "I might have eavesdropped on my father and the constable this morning."

"Might have?" He asked with a trace of a smile.

She smiled too. "Fine, I listened in on purpose, but it's important. My father wants to execute Ganondorf."

There was a silence. She looked to Link but he was staring out in the distance. He shook his head lightly and brought himself back to the conversation. "It was a matter of time. They can't risk keeping him imprisoned with rebels fighting for his release. What do you think your dream might represent, knowing this?"

His clear blue eyes met her own. "Well, the guay had two heads. Two faces. I think it could mean betrayal…."

"Betrayal from who?"

"I don't know, that's what is so frustrating." She said dejectedly. "I know he thinks there are spies everywhere. He's getting more and more paranoid every day. Word will get out about his execution, I'm sure of it, and the country is already so divided, it might spark another war. He's tried to ease the people, but so many of them believe Ganondorf is innocent."

She said the last part bitterly and took to cleaning out dirt from underneath her fingernails. "My father is in poor health, and with this dream, I worry a lot, but I don't have a solution for any of this."

"It's difficult." Link agreed but said nothing else. They sat in silence as Zelda fussed with her nails.

A stab of nostalgia washed over her. "It is like we are children again." She confessed finally, with a small smile. "Trying to find a way to save Hyrule with no real direction. What if we fall blindly into his hands again?"

"It won't happen." Link said resolutely, looking up at the castle scaffolding before meeting her eyes again. "We are older and wiser. Well, you are wiser. And soon, you'll be queen."

She nodded, feeling assured by his words, but a question was forming in her head. "How come you never came back to see me afterwards. It's been so many years…."

He looked away, but she continued to stare at him as he thought over his words carefully, then answered. "I became…. I became a Hylian, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" She asked, but in the back of her mind, she already knew the answer.

"It is hard for me to explain." He said, pulling up a blade of grass to twiddle with. "As a Kokiri, I did not think anything about coming to the castle to see you. It was not presumptuous or inappropriate, but when I came back today, as a Hylian, suddenly it was. Things changed."

Zelda did not respond. It did not feel improper talking to Link, even as adults, but she knew if a guard peeked in and saw them together, it would look highly improper.

"I hate it," She announced suddenly. "We could have been friends."

Link shook his head slowly. "I doubt it. After all, no one believed our story, and no one in their right mind would have accepted a Hylian peasant and a princess as friends. Except, maybe, Impa."

"Impa is smarter than they are. "Zelda added with a laugh. "And we are friends. I will not have it any other way."

"You are starting to sound like a princess." Link said with another wide smile.

"I am your princess," She retorted, sounding as regal as possible. "I expect your loyalty."

Link stood and bowed again, going down to one knee. His face was serious, no trace of laughter at all. "You have my loyalty then, Princess."

Zelda did not answer. A blush was creeping back on her face. She swallowed hard and nodded, to which he took a seat again.

"What made you come back?" She asked after an awkward silence."

He took his time answering, his thick eyebrows furrowed together before he replied. "I felt like I woke up from some sort of trance yesterday. I thought my time of serving the country was done, and the army could handle it without me, but I heard about the fires and the growing resistance, and it occurred to me that my job is not finished yet. I have to prevent Ganondorf from escaping." He paused and brushed the strands of grass off his lap. Zelda felt herself leaning slightly, taking in his words. "I went to enlist in the army this morning."

Zelda gaped. "What? Why?"

His eyes gazed out again in deep thought. "I think all this is falling together like fate. I knew something was happening, even before I spoke to you."

"I feel the same way too, but why the army?"

"Something is just telling me to join. It makes sense now. If you think there's a betrayal to your father from inside his faction, then I can find out who it is by being on the inside, within the army. If I can find out who it is, it's the first steps to getting the upper hand, even if your father won't change his mind."

"You don't think Ganondorf deserves to die?"

Link frowned. "I don't know, but a lot of people believe he is a victim, and killing him will not be popular."

"I agree." Zelda replied. "But Link, you are so much more than a lowly soldier! You saved us all!"

A grin slid across his face. "Are you suggesting I replace the constable?"

Her blush was definitely pronounced. "I would never, I mean, I-I could not begin to suggest such a thing." She stammered.

"It doesn't matter anyways." Link said gravely. "Without proper identification, I cannot enlist."

"Identification?"

"I have no papers. I am Hylian, but I cannot prove I am." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's why I'm here. I need your help to get them, if you accept."

"Of course, I'll do anything for you," Zelda said breathlessly. "but you don't have to do this. You deserve an easy life, to relax- "

"It's not for me. I've tried." Link stated firmly. "My duty is to Hyrule."

"Then let me have you enlisted at a higher rank." She argued, cheeks red.

He shook his head. "No, it would be too suspicious. It has to be like this."

There was a hard quietness.

"I'll have someone write up your papers at once." She said finally.

"Thank you, Zelda. You're a true friend."

"Link," She said, feeling the unease rising again. "There is something else I need to tell you…."

"Oh?"

She blushed furiously. "It's about me. I- "

A crunch of grass broke her sentence. They both stood in alarm as Impa came totting towards them.

"The king is coming!" She hissed.

Zelda started, thoroughly shaken. If anyone saw her in private with Link, what would they think? She looked around at the entrances, knowing a guard was close by to each one.

"Quick, get in the bushes!" She said in a whisper, shoving Link into a large rose bush beside them. "I am so sorry about the thorns, but you must not be seen! My father's eyesight is failing, so don't move, and he won't see you. Just don't say anything."

She turned just in time to see her father approaching. To her great relief, his guards remained at the archway with Impa. He leaned heavily on his cane as he walked, his skin and eyes now yellow from a failing liver. He smiled as he found Zelda's blurred figure and advanced.

"What lovely roses." He said, pulling his clock around him. "You've been working very hard, it seems."

"Oh, Father, you flatter me." Zelda said with a quick curtsy. "I was just admiring them myself. They bloomed so beautifully this year."

"That they have. You're just like your mother. She always had a green thumb too." He replied smiling. "I might not see them so well, but I can smell them. When you're my age, you will learn to appreciate their serenity even more."

"I am sure I will." Zelda answered, gazing lovingly at him while hiding her mounting nervousness very well. If he looked any closer, he might see the gray of Link's tunic beneath the greenery.

"I have come," He said at last, "with an invitation for dinner tonight. Before you ask why you merit such an invitation when you accompany me to dinner every night, I will go ahead and explain: I invited the constable, Bronze, to dine with us, and I feel that it would be imprudent to force you, so what do you say?"

Zelda side glanced at the bush, unseen by her father. The heat was coming to her face rapidly. "It's not thoughtless, dear Father. It would be highly rude of me not to attend, so of course I will come."

She dreaded where the conversation was heading.

"You have grown so much." He said, his voice warbling from weakness. "I must confess that I never thought the day would come when my little Zelda would become queen. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Father, but I am not queen yet." She said, motioning to the south entrance. "You seem tired, perhaps we shoulder take the conversation inside before you suffer from fatigue?"

"That is the last of my worries, dear." He said with a sigh. "With this rebellion causing mayhem, and my daughter in the midst of marriage, I must admit that fatigue is of no concern to me."

The bush began shaking, but Zelda shot a well-aimed kick at it as her father turned, noticing nothing. She felt very warm indeed. "I must insist, for your health, let's go inside."

The king smiled and allowed her to lead him. "We can talk there, if you insist."

She allowed him to take her arm with his free hand, and with one fleeting look at the bush, she turned away as they made their way out of the garden. At the entrance, she turned to Impa and said, "I have forgotten my shawl, will you please go get it for me?"

The governess nodded and walked back to the center of the garden to find Link struggling to free himself from the rose bush. The look on his face was impassive.

"Shall I escort you out?" She asked.

Link tugged his foot out and began picking thorns from his clothing. "I didn't realize Zelda was getting married."

"It's not officially announced yet." Impa replied. "But yes, she agrees with the king that it is time to produce an heir. Her coronation is closing in, and without one, the bloodline ends with her."

"Who is she marrying?" He asked nonchalantly.

Impa crossed her arms. "The king is set on the constable. He says it is a fine match."

"Fine indeed." Link replied, unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "I've heard of Bronze. Rich beyond compare, with a family that has been loyal to the royal family for years. It would only be suiting that he would become king."

She raised an eyebrow. "You are awfully passionate about this subject."

"It's just an observation." Link murmured, following her as she led way.

They left the castle and walked towards the town in silence. Link was distracted by his thoughts, and Impa was quiet as always. As he faced the gate that began to open for him, he finally asked. "If they marry, who really rules Hyrule, then?"

"I would not put much thought into it." Impa replied wisely. "Fate is a tricky thing, and it is never set in stone."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, turning, but Impa had already vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was warm and humid, but a small trace of wind spread throughout Hyrule's castle town, an omen of cooler weather to come. A murmur of activity began by the crack of dawn, and as the sun peeked over the horizon, the town was in full vigor as its citizens went about their morning routine. The smell of freshly cooked bread and coffee poured out of the bakery, causing many to stop and sniff the air appreciatively. Ultimately, it did little to mask the smell of backed-up sewers and wet, stale air, but it was an improvement. Mothers aimed for the marketplace, empty baskets in hand and laundry in tow, followed by their young tykes. Their older siblings were quick to escape to the back alleys to avoid school, their pocket change jingling in hopes of being gambled away. Stray dogs trotted around, begging for food, being scolded by the merchants, and chased off often. Autumn was approaching, and everyone could sense it. Moods were in great spirits, and very few took notice of the contingent of young men dressed in gray and navy at the entrance of the town. Several of them were accompanied by horses, but the majority carried their possessions in satchels, and a few of them had nothing on hand at all; however, all of them bore the Hyrule royal crest on the front of their tunics. They stared out at the townspeople with mild interest.

Link was among the men, leaning against a building with a hot roll in one hand and a half-eaten wedge of cheddar in the other. His horse, Epona, butted her head against his shoulder occasionally, begging for his food, but he eventually handed his leftovers over to another comrade who looked as if he had missed several meals. Link waved away his stutters of thanks, smiling kindly. Most of the men were like Link, ranch hands from local farms, but he could see that many of them lacked such a generous employer as Talon. They had raw faces as if they had scrubbed themselves clean the night before and their tunics fit loosely. Many of them appeared younger than Link, but that did little to dissolve his morale. He felt the stupor of farm life fading, giving way to a new sense of himself, and it was very exciting.

When he thought no one would notice, he stole observations at his peers, but only recognized a handful from the day he registered. He noticed that when he looked away, eyes peered at him in return, some slightly intimidated by his height. The men without satchels were jumpy, mousy, and slight. Link wondered how many of the group would become deserters after a few good suppers. Having found a home at Lon Lon Ranch, Link had avoided their fate, and as he watched them, he felt very well fed indeed. He had never known poverty until he stepped in the castle town as a child. He supposed that seeing beggars would become second nature to him, but he never found himself outgrowing concern for them, especially children. It did not seem right that men had to join the army to escape hunger.

"They said to be here before sun up." One of the men said, dismounting his horse.

Link looked across the town, in the direction of the castle, as did the rest of the new soldiers, but did not notice anything out of the ordinary. It was not unlike the Hyrulean army to be late, so he was not bothered, but it seemed to unnerve some of the group. He tried to think of something supportive to say but nothing crossed his mind. Instead, he focused his attention on the soldier who spoke. He was tall, though nothing compared to Link, though, he was a lot more muscular with thick arms that seemed long and disproportionate to his body. His eyes were black and beady underneath his dark hair. He began pacing and Link noticed he had a distinct bowl-legged gait about him, probably from years of horseback riding. He didn't look poor. On the contrary, he looked very well cared for, and he felt a suspicion that he might be from a well-off family. There was something pompous about the way he looked at the other soldiers that reminded him strongly of Mido. He couldn't be sure that he would like him.

He smiled to himself, imagining what the Kokiri would say at the sight of him, now an adult. He visited them two years after he returned to Hyrule, but even then, they hardly recognized him. He had stood taller than any forest child, and without Navi to accompany him, he felt alone and foreign in his former homestead. Only Saria persisted that he still belongs to the forest, but everyone else looked away timidly, except for Mido, who claimed he had known all along. An outcast was an outcast for a reason. He also insisted that Link would become a stalfo if he continued to wander around the forest, but Saria was quick to remind him that a Kokiri would never get lost. Link felt grateful for her defense but left the forest in low hopes and never returned. Thinking of Saria was painful, and he knew that staying away all those years was not a one-sided pain. He kept her ocarina tucked away in his satchel, taking it out only to play at night or when Malon would beg.

He watched a child chase after a butterfly, a bottle in her hands, and felt a stab of nostalgia. Today marked the beginning of a new adventure, something a small part of him thought he had forever retired from doing again. Even at the aspect of a dangerous mission, he felt gay and cheerful.

"Look there!"

Another soldier pointed to the crowd parting, allowing a brigade of armored soldiers to come forth. Link pushed back the excitement and took Epona's reins. He felt sorry for the soldiers on foot and thankful for his horse who was given to Link by a sullen Malon. Swallowing the guilt that crept into him, he mounted his mare as did the brawny soldier with the gait.

There appeared to be two knights in the lead, both carrying scrolls of parchment. The knight on the left spoke first.

"We have your names and where you will be placed. To my left is Lord Levi. He is the castle castellan, when called, you will follow him. There, you will be trained to guard the castle."

Lord Levi began to call out names, each young man coming forward as his name was read aloud. Link noticed that many of the soldiers being called were the shifty ones with slight builds. He figured keeping them as castle guards would prevent them from running off in the night. No one upon a horse was called.

The first knight cleared his throat as Lord Levi and his group fell back towards the castle. "The rest of you will be escorted by myself and a small unit of my troops to the training grounds outside Kakariko Village. Your trainer is Tituus, a Gerudo. Does anyone objects to this?"

His voice was harsh. Link looked around his peers, but no one said anything. The Gerudo were highly valued by the army for their ability to fight, but many men distrusted them. Having dealt with the Gerudo before, Link held them in high regard. Amid a terrible famine, they had surrendered themselves to service Hyrule in exchange for restitution. Their inclusion had been quite the scandal, especially after their king's arrest for treason, but Nabooru swore her most sincere allegiance with Zelda's father even with Ganondorf's delinquency. Many considered them immoral, witches, and thieves, but Link was not among them. Nabooru was willing to do whatever it took to keep her people alive and biting back that pride must have taken some immeasurable courage. They were warriors, and Link respected them.

"Those without horses may ride in the wagon, and everyone else shall take the rear. It's a day's journey to the training grounds and I encourage you to keep your stamina." The knight said, leading his horse towards the drawbridge. Link pulled Epona's reins and followed the rest of the troops at the end, accompanied by the rest of the soldiers on horseback. His anticipation rose, but he told himself not to get over enthused and burn out before he arrived. It had been years since his last trip to Kakariko Village, and he was eager to be back.

Their journey east started out unremarkable. The armored guards at the front talked freely amongst themselves, but the new soldiers in the back were stuck in a graceless silence. Link thought of many things to say, but he had never been very social, even as a child. Instead, he rolled over ideas of how the training ground would look, and what the Gerudo, Tituus, would be like until, after a few hours, his imagination grew weary. He, then, spent the rest of his time looking among his peers and the surrounding landscape, stirring up familiar memories of his former travels. They were following the river, lined with rudimentary shaped houses and farms. The dwellers looked out at the soldiers with benign interest, and their children ran alongside the horses, begging for rupees. Link grinned at them, chucking an apple at the smallest boy from his satchel. Link had acquainted himself with these smallholders on his mission to save Hyrule. He had even rescued them from an attack from a vicious group of stalfos. It was a shame that the king seemed to overlook their debilitating conditions.

They stopped to let their horses rest right before nightfall. Link knew they were still several hours away. He led Epona to the river for a long drink, followed by one of the new soldiers. He had a head full of sandy hair and bright cheery eyes. He leaned over and splashed water into his face, then turned to Link.

"Seems like we'll never make it, huh?" He said to Link, a faint smile playing on his face.

"It's been a slow day, yeah," Link replied, pulling another apple out for Epona. He saw the burly soldier filling his canteen out of the corner of his eye, clearly listening in.

"How many apples you got in that thing?" He asked with a laugh.

Link tried to laugh in return but choked on it. He coughed several times before answering. "Enough, I suppose."

"I'm Copper," he said. "Who are you?"

Link started to reply, but the large soldier cut him off, walking over. "Your name is Copper? Aren't you a Fader?"

Copper looked taken aback by his bluntness but replied, "Yes, I am."

"Your father is Baron Fader; your brother is the constable?"

Link looked at Copper, who seemed amused. "Yes, the one and only, perhaps."

He walked closer to them, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm Dantic, my father is a Baron Klaus, our land neighbors your father's land."

Link looked for an opportunity to slide away from the conservation, seeing no point in listening to men brag about their lineage, but Epona was drinking again.

"Oh yes, I know your family." Copper replied but his eyes were on Link, twinkling. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Link said softly, avoiding Dantic's beady eyes. "My name is Link. I was a rancher at Lon Lon."

Dantic made a motion with his hand, evidently suppressing a laugh, but Copper nodded, still smiling.

"I've been to that ranch, they breed fine horses." He said, as Dantic turned away. "But I don't believe we've ever met before."

"No, I guess not." Link agreed, feeling the strain in the conversation. He would have thought the Constable's brother would be arrogant and haughty, much like he imagined Bronze to be, but he seemed rather warm and inviting on his first impression.

"I imagine it seems odd that I'm joining the army as a low rank, considering my family's place in it." Copper continued, seemingly unaware of Link's awkwardness. "I have three brothers, and two of them are knights, one is the constable. I was offered a higher rank, one equivalent to my brother, Loft, but I turned it down."

"So, not all of you are named after metal?" Link asked, looking for something in the conversation to grasp.

Copper laughed. "Actually, we are. Loft is adopted. You'll meet him, he's over our trainer, Tituus. He's cross and angry all the time, be warned."  
"Do you know anything about Tituus?"

"Yes, I do," He replied, adjusting his horse's saddle. "She was actually fostered by my family when the famine in the desert started but returned when Ganondorf was arrested. All of them went back, actually. They only recently came back to help train the armies, at the king's new proposal. They're starving to death over there, you know?"

"I heard." Link replied. "I know the river has run dry for them during the drought."

Copper nodded. "Yes, we have seen some of that as well. Lake Hylia has receded drastically over the past few years. I went with Bronze two summers ago and I hardly recognized it."

"Right," He said in response. He remembered only too well when Lake Hylia dwindled. It had barely been a lake at all when he descended into the Water Temple.

He felt very tempted to inquire about his brother Bronze but could not bring himself to ask. He did not want to seem curious over him when he did not deserve the attention. He thought of Zelda, and what her father had said in the courtyard weeks ago. She was going to marry him; he was the future king of Hyrule.

A bitter resentment coursed through Link, and he pulled on Epona's reins, nodding to Copper as an end to their discussion. He led the horse to the rest of the group, who were lighting torches as the night fell about them. What did he expect? He had rescued Zelda from Ganondorf's clutches, and there might have been a moment between them, but that moment was fleeting. That had been a Zelda fraught with hardship, who hid as a Sheikah for seven years and struggled while she waited for Link to awaken. She might be the same person at the core, but her experiences with Link were vastly different. He might have thought of some sort of future between them, as he stood with her in Ganondorf's defeat, but she had sent him back because she knew his mission was not over. He returned and thwarted the Gerudo King's plans again, and then he spent the next fourteen years of his life hiding away in a ranch. They were complete strangers to each other. Of course, she would marry the constable. Like Impa said, it was a fine match. Her duty was to her kingdom, and his duty was to the princess. If her marriage to Bronze was for the benefit of their kingdom, then Link would support her decision no matter how much it conflicted him.

With their torches and lanterns lit, the soldiers set out again as nightfall settled around them. Link could no longer see Death Mountain in view, and he felt a sense of foreboding. Night time in the open plains of Hyrule was potentially dangerous, and he was suddenly aware that the only weapon he had on him was a dagger. The armored soldiers were well equipped, but the new recruits were bare. The knight at the front seemed to be thinking similar thoughts as he slowed down to meet the wagon.

"Keep an eye out." He commanded.

Copper hastened his horse up to Link, his eyes darkened in the night. "Only a few hours to go, eh? Then we'll spend the next few weeks in grueling training with one of the toughest Gerudo you'll ever meet."

"Is she really?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes, indeed," Copper replied seriously. "She is Nabooru's Sister and she's very strong, even as a child, she was rather intense."

"Sister? You mean- "

"Sister, yes. Not actual siblings. The magical kind. The Gerudo don't consider themselves family the way Hylians do."

"I've heard." Link responded, remembering his days at the Gerudo Fortress. He remembered vaguely that Nabooru had chosen a Sister, but he couldn't recall if he had ever met her. If she was as strong as Copper said, he probably had and simply not realized it."

Link hesitated but finally gave in to his intrigue. "Is the constable very strong?"

Copper laughed openly at his question. "Bronze? He's very strong, but I can assure you, it was not without effort. Tituus use to rough us both up as children when we trained with our father. He's more than brute strength, though. He's charismatic and people look up to him. Contrary to what you might have heard, he's earned his position as constable. He's flamboyant at times and stubborn, but his intentions are for Hyrule's advancement. He's engaged to the princess, you know? He'll be king one day. It hasn't been formally announced yet, so don't go spreading that around."

Copper wagged a finger at him, and Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Nothing Copper had said should have caused such a dislike for Bronze, but Link disliked him anyways. 

"It sounds like a fine match."

"That's what I keep hearing as well."

Something in Copper's voice told Link that he was hesitating to say something more, but he remained silent.

"You look like my brother." He said suddenly. "I mean, you look different up close, but from a distance, I thought you were him. It's fairly eerie."

Link felt annoyed all over again. "I look like a lot of Hylians."

"That's not true- "Copper started to argue but noticed everyone was slowing down. Link looked ahead, squinting in the darkness. The knight had signaled for everyone to stop. Out in the distance, Link could see movement in the moonlight, but it was hard to decipher. His insides felt a surge of adrenaline. Whatever it was lurking out there, it was in numbers, he could see their outlines in the dark. Their shapes were advancing upon the soldiers rapidly.

"Moblins!" The knight shouted, and the armored soldiers withdrew their swords and shields and charged forward. The new brigade was clamoring out of the wagon, and the others on their horses cast anxious looks between each other. Link could see the outline of the moblins in the dim light. He heard the clash as the knight and his troop collided with them and fighting ensued. Link dismounted Epona and without hesitating charged forward. The moblins were advancing past the small troop of soldiers, towards the new recruits. Dantic and Copper took Link's direction and came forward too without dismounting. Half of the soldiers left behind began to follow suit. They were out matched two to one clearly. Moblins were unintelligent creatures but still very dangerous.

Link rushed the first moblin he came to and tackled it, pushing his dagger deep into its chest. It screamed out, pained but not finished and thrashed at Link with its club. Link ducked to avoid a hit to his head and stabbed the moblin over and over until it stopped moving altogether. Another moblin had taken notice and ran forward, swinging a spear that Link had to jump back to avoid. He took the dead moblin's club and swung it with all his might. It connected to the pig-like creature's head with a loud crack and fell over across the other moblin. Link took the spear from him and continued to run forward. Dantic was wrestling with one on the ground, holding its horn as he repeatedly punched its face, and Copper was using his horse to knock moblins off the unarmed soldiers that dash forward to fight.

An armed soldier was on his knees, a spear deep inside his side as a large moblin disarmed him from his shield. Link picked it up and leapt at it, using the shield to knock the creature down. He banged its head several times with the shield before it threw Link off. He rolled across the ground several times but was on his feet in an instant. He aimed the spear at its head and sent it flying. It connected. Without pausing, Link grabbed a hold of the soldier and began dragging him away from the fight.

"Don't!" The soldier struggled weakly, clutching his bleeding side, but Link paid him no attention and grabbed the soldier's sword, sliding the shield on to his right arm and returned to the fighting. The knight was fighting against the leader furiously, and the soldiers were gaining ground. Link jumped and sent his sword crashing down onto a moblin that was bent over a soldier on the ground and turned to avoid an attack from behind, but he wasn't quick enough, the club connected to his shield and knocked him down. Two moblins rushed Link, aiming their spears wildly at his head and thrusted, but Link raised his shield just in time to block the attacks. One of them took the opportunity, as Link blocked his head, to drive his spear into Link's leg. Pain seared throughout the area. Copper charged forward and knocked the two moblins off their feet. Link jumped up, ignoring the hot burning sensation in his leg and slit his sword across them both in a fluid motion.

Most of them were adolescent moblins and not fully grown, so the battle was over quickly. Link brought down another moblin just as the knight stabbed the leader in the head and sent him sprawling to the ground. At the defeat of their leader, the moblins began to flee, leaving their dead and injured to the soldiers. A cheer rang out, a cheer that Link did not join in. His adrenaline was high, and he was still on edge from the random attack. Dantic approached, a soldier hoisted across his shoulders and set him down gently. His arm was gashed open, but other than that, he was unscathed.

"What was that?" He demanded, pushing a spear into a stirring moblin.

"We were ambushed." The knight said, overhearing Dantic. "They knew we were here, it was not spontaneous."

He was looking at Link queerly as were many others. Link felt his face flush, his hands tight around his sword.

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" The knight asked, approaching Link. He set his hands upon Link's shield and made him lower it. Link realized that he was still in stance to fight, and dropped his guard, handing his sword over to his superior.

"I'm self-taught," He replied, feeling very awkward at the eyes on him. He had not expected to make such an impression on them.

"Self-taught, eh?" The knight said, looking over the bloody sword in his hand. He looked suspicious but did not question Link any further. "We need to keep moving. All those able bodied need to assist those injured and get them to the wagon. If we stay, we'll be in more danger. Get moving."

Link joined Dantic in moving a wounded soldier to the wagon. There were only a handful hurt so it only took one trip. He whistled for Epona and mounted her, feeling eyes still piercing into him from behind. He did not understand. What had he done to garner such attention? He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small jar full of a smelly, sticky herb. He applied a pinch to the laceration on his thigh and bit back a swear as it stung and smoked. The bleeding stopped momentarily, and he kept his eyes downcast. Out of his peripheral, he saw Copper approach.

"That was amazing, Link!" He exclaimed. "I've trained since I was little, but that still impressed me!"

"Thanks," He said, feeling wholesomely awkward. "Lon Lon gets a lot of creatures at night. You have to learn how to deal with them."

"You did more than deal with them, you downright assaulted them!" Copper replied. "Sir Holtz did not know what to think. You astounded him!"

"It was nothing," Link muttered, wishing to change the subject. "Who do you think tipped off those moblins?"

Copper frowned. "Who knows, but it had to be someone who knew that new soldiers were being transferred to training. It's really dodgy. Holtz will figure it out. Probably some resistant rat looking for a message to send."

Someone in the resistance? Link pondered. If someone had beforehand knowledge about the transfer, that confirmed Link's suspicion there was some inside work involved. Whoever it was, Link would find them.

He noticed that Dantic's eyes were on him as they trudged forward, all the way up until Holtz announced their arrival at Kakariko Village.


	5. Chapter 5

Link left the makeshift infirmary within Kakariko Village around noon. The old hag everyone called Granny had stitched his leg up without numbing the area, and he felt very cross. Holtz left to retrieve the captain but warned the new recruits not to wander too far from the infirmary. Link should have been tired from a sleepless night, but he felt wide awake and full of energy. He tried to stay inside as Granny worked mercilessly on Dantic's arm, but once he heard life outside the walls, he couldn't stay inside. He followed Copper out the door and into the bright sunshine. The sky was a brilliant blue, laying across the green hills of Kakariko. The smell of wet grass still lingered heavily in the air and the windmill creaked as a steady wind blew against it.

"I've never seen Kakariko before," Copper commented coming up to his side. "It's beautiful. Smaller than I imagined, but really lovely."

"Yeah, it is," Link replied, shielding his eyes from the sun. A crowd was formed downhill in the valley area of town, a pinprick of a man stood atop a crate speaking to them. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I say it wouldn't hurt to find out." Copper said, his eyes twinkling. Link nodded, pushing Holtz' orders to the back in his mind.

They followed the stairs down to the tiny valley and walked towards the man. His voice became more audible as they approached. The first words Link heard were, "Ganondorf is innocent, I say!"

The hair on the back of his neck rose. Ingo defended Ganondorf until Malon burst at her seams and quietened him, but Link had never seen another Hylian represent him before. He stood with Copper on the outskirts of the crowd, unnoticed.

The small mass of Hylians encircled the man as he stood upon an empty crate of Moo Moo Milk, staring beadily at all their faces, his own face flushed with excitement, and he continued. "Is he really a tyrant trying to bring down the king, or is he merely a victim of paranoia and prejudice? The evidence supports the latter. He's innocent!"

"If he's innocent, why did he try to run at his arrest?" A merchant called. The crowd chanted in agreement. Link recognized him as the bazaar owner. His arms were crossed and there was a frown upon his face. "Why did he resist unless he was hiding something?"

"He knew he was being arrested for false accusations, my dear man!" The man replied with great enthusiasm for his audience. "No one wishes to be imprisoned, and I can assure you, you would have responded similarly. The king has demanded that all the tribes come together under his banner, but does he care about these tribes? No! He forced that civil war upon us! Remember how many men we lost? The Gerudo have resisted, and he has found a fabricated reason to undo their social structure! An entire race is at stake, and what do we do? We sit back, cool in our heels and let our king lead us blindly into moral decay!"

Link felt warm that had nothing to do with the sunshine. The crowd buzzed angrily, and he could not blame them. Ganondorf was guilty without question, but who would believe Link if he tried to explain how he knew?

"Moral decay?" A woman cried out. "What are the Gerudo based upon, if not moral decay? They steal from our people, and they seduce our men!"

"They have rights!" The man persisted, shouting above the crowd's agreement. "Anyone who gets lost within their desert is bound by their law!"

The crowd murmured angrily again, and Link could see mixed reactions on their face. He felt heated himself. He wanted to argue with the man, but there was nothing he could say to waiver his opinions. He looked at Copper and saw that he was biting his lip angrily before opening his mouth to speak out: "If the king is forcing assimilation, then why are you only supporting the Gerudo? Surely the Zora and Gorons are victims, too? Why are you not defending them? None of their leaders have been arrested, I might add."

The crowd turned and looked at the two of them and their faces looked frightened. Many of them began to disassociate with the crowd and hurried away. The man looked livid and pointed at them. "Soldiers would defend the crown! Your livelihoods are effected by Ganondorf's supposed guilt!"

"What's going on here?" A voice rang out as Copper opened his mouth to argue more. Link turned and saw Holtz approaching, accompanied by a Gerudo dressed as a Hylian soldier. She stood as tall as any man, with a lean frame underneath her garb. Her dark skin glistened in the morning light and her bright red hair was pulled back above her head. Link could see her majestic scimitar strapped across her back. She only wore one, which he thought was peculiar. Her sharp, amber eyes surveyed the scene. They fell on Copper and Link and narrowed.

"He's delivering an address for the resistance!" A woman cried out frantically before scurrying away.

The man pointed his finger directly at the Gerudo and spoke, his eyes wild. "Captain Tituus! You are a victim in this matter, yet you cater to the Hylians instead of fighting back! Your people are being dismantled and used! Your king rots in prison and you do not defend him!"

Her face was impassive as he spoke. She said nothing and turned her attention on to Link and Copper again. "Why are you not at your stations?"

Copper started to speak, but the man on the crate cut him off. "Heed my word, Tituus! A war is coming, and you're on the wrong side of it!"

Link thought he saw a coldness in her eyes as she focused back on him. "I think a day in the stalls would do you some good."

She motioned for the guards behind her to take the man. He did not fight, but his face was most furious. Two guards grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him away. "You can try to silence me, but it's imperative that Hylians are educated about their king!"

"You best be lucky you're not being arrested for treason!" Tituus responded tartly, then turned back. "Explain yourselves."

Link felt the stutter within him, but fortunately Copper spoke first. "We saw the crowd and thought the presence of soldiers would keep things peaceful."

He admired Copper's quick thinking but noticed Tituus did not seem pacified. She focused on the lingering crowd who were watching curiously. "It's against the law to be affiliated with the resistance, now go!"

They scampered like sheep. Her eyes found Link, and he could feel her breaking down his appearance. Her eyebrows knitted together, and he almost felt like she was confused, but her eyes were back on Copper before Link could decipher anything more. "It was foolish of you to leave your post without orders. Just because you're a Fader, does not mean you get special treatment."

"Tituus, I- "

"Actually, he was quite useful during the attack last night." Holtz interrupted, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "This other soldier is the one I was telling you about. He's quite a natural fighter."

Tituus scrutinized Link once more. He could see doubt in her eyes. "Well, that remains to be seen. I want you both at the training grounds, along with the rest of the new recruits. Holtz is going to lead you before he returns to the castle."

She walked off, heading north towards Death Mountain. Holtz waited until she was out of earshot before speaking again. "I would not cross her, I'm afraid you didn't make a great first impression. The training ground is east of here right over that hill. I would suggest you head there and not get side tracked. I'm going to wrangle the rest of the trainees."

"Well, that was close." Copper commented, eying Holtz' retreating figure. "It could have been worse. Did you hear what nonsense that man was raving about? Who would ever believe such folly!"

"Mmm," Link mumbled, unable to think of a proper response. What Copper said was not necessarily true. There had been plenty of apprehensive faces in the crowd. There was a divide in Hyrule that was becoming more and more prominent, and it uneased him. What was going to happen when Ganondorf's execution got out? Talon had mentioned the fires from the resistance, but both sides of the argument were accusing each other of that crime. How could Link fix so many skewed mindsets with no evidence against the desert king?

"We should go," Copper said, walking east to the training grounds. Link followed in silence, his brain whirling from his thoughts.

They reached the grounds before Holtz and took in the scene before them. There were many tents littering the ground, larger tents in the distance and provisional huts. Beyond the tents, Link could barely make out a field where uniformed soldiers were practicing with swords. He looked to the tents and saw that some of the larger ones had signs with Hylian text upon them. Towering over the campsite was a large flag brandishing the royal family crest. Link looked to Copper who did not seem phased by the unfamiliarity of army life.

"We should find the new recruit's tent." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I saw them bringing our horses and belongings to the stables, so the tent should be nearby. We must pick up our gear. Usually they have some sort of orientation, but with everything being so rushed, I wouldn't be surprised that we skip that formality."

"Let's find the stables, then." Link agreed, setting forth through the tents. They paused occasionally to read some of the signs, passing a weaponry, a smelly outhouse, and a tent with several ill made tables that Link took to be a mess hall of some sort. The stables were at the far end of the field where the soldiers trained. They watched the two as they made their ways towards it. A man broke away from the crowd and stepped towards them.

"Are you part of the new trainees?" He asked, approaching. He was tall with black hair and dark eyes, a stubble for a beard, and a long sword strapped across his back. Link started to explain their situation, but Copper moved forward and embraced the man who returned the gesture. Link was beginning to feel as if his whole day would be confusing.

"This is my brother, Loft." Copper explained, pulling back and facing Link. "He's in charge of the training grounds."

"Where are the others?" The dark-haired man named Loft asked. There was a distinct brusqueness in his voice that told Link he did not think too kindly of small talk. "Is Sir Holtz bringing them?"

"Yes, we are ahead, but minutes only. We are looking for the recruit tent." Copper clarified.

"You're in the wrong spot." Loft said bluntly, motioning for the two to follow him. They retraced back to the trodden earth between each tent. "I heard there was an ambush of moblins waiting for you. How did that fare out?"

"Holtz is a good leader, we were able to handle them." Said Copper, winking at Link. "This is Link, he fought several of them at once. It was impressive."  
"I heard about him. They say he fought better than most of the trained soldiers."

Loft's piercing eyes were on Link. He bowed his head humbly, but that seemed to irritate him. "Don't be modest, it won't improve your odds in a war, but don't become cocky either, you can always improve."

"We met Tituus," Copper piped up. "She seems almost cheery compared to the old days."

Loft let out a brash laugh. "She's hardly cheerful, but she does her job well. She keeps these soldiers on edge so much that they train twice as hard. Of course, being a Gerudo, she has more to prove than the rest. She's over worked and underappreciated."  
"Aren't you her supervisor?" Copper teased.

He did not answer but pointed to their front. Holtz was there with the rest of the newcomers. They were all crowded around a tent, waiting to go inside. Copper groaned.

"We're late. I hope they don't hand out all the good stuff."

They rushed to the back of the line. Link watched the two knights talk to each other at the front. Then, with a wave, Holtz said his good bye and walked off. He wondered if he would report the attack to the king, and if Zelda would hear about it. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her. She might act confident, but he knew from their escape of Ganon's castle, that she worried quite a bit about Link's wellbeing.

"Is this where we get armor?" He whispered to Copper.

"No, that's later. I think we just get all the basics."

Link nodded but when it was his turn in line, they did the slightest double take at his size and began to rummage through the crates looking for larger items. He had to hand it to the army, they were very well equipped. They had given them uniforms at enlistment, and now they were being handed another one. He held out his hands and accepted it all. He could see a white shirt, chainmail, surcoat, gauntlets, trousers, boots and a belted accessory. He had more clothes now than any of his years at the ranch. He found it bemusing and followed Copper out of the tent. A serious thought crossed his mind: if the army could supply one lowly soldier with so much, surely Hyrule could afford everyone some measure of comfort in their lives. Hylians were sleeping in the dirt and starving to death, it was no wonder so many men enlisted.

"What now?" He asked.

"I think we are going to the bunks and putting our stuff away," He replied, his voice muffled over his towering height of his belongings. "Then maybe some food perhaps?"

Link felt his stomach give a sharp rumble. "Food would be nice."

He followed him, careful not to spill his new possessions in the mud. There was another tent full of cots. In the corner, their possessions had been piled up haphazardly. Link sought his satchel out after setting his things on the nearest cot. Copper snickered when he saw Link putting it on. "Going to carry that thing everywhere?"

"I tend not to leave it unless absolutely necessary." Link answered smartly. "My whole life is inside it."

"That's not much of a life," Copper retorted. Link gave a small smile and followed the group of men to the makeshift mess hall. A cook was rationing out wooden bowls of what looked like stew which he took eagerly, but, upon further inspection, saw that the quality looked very poor and watery. He sat next to Copper and several others, including Dantic, who took no time in interrogating Link.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He demanded. The others chanted in agreement to his question.

"I did a lot of traveling," Link said automatically. He had come up with a backstory ever since Holtz had looked at him after the moblin battle. "There's a lot of enemies out there."

"My father was a knight in the civil war, and I've trained with him since I was a lad, and I never saw anything like that from just a farm boy." Dantic pushed on rather aggressively.

"I suppose… it's just natural talent." Link countered, feeling suddenly uneasy at the curious faces before him. He began to gulp his soup to keep their questions at bay. It worked, and they began to talk amongst themselves. Dantic, however, was still peering at Link as if he were an oddity. The soup was nasty, and Link struggled not to gag.

"When finished, return to your bunks and prepare for an orientation." A guard shouted inside the tent.

Link finished off the dregs of his stew and rushed back to his cot. He undressed and slipped his trousers on, then the white long sleeve. It was fine material, much nicer than anything he owned. The chainmail was tricky, he had to watch Copper slide it on out of the corner of his eye, and he copied him. It was heavy and thick, not what he was used to, but he figured the heavier it was, the more protection it offered. The surcoat came next, baring the royal crest in blue. He strapped it into place with the belt and began working the gauntlets on. The materials were weighty, but he figured the armor would be even bulkier, so he might as well start adjusting. He stood up from tugging on his boots and admired the effect of his outfit. He looked like a soldier, but deep down, he felt a small loss in his identity.

"You'll get use to it," He told himself firmly.

"You put your sword halter on wrong." Copper commented as they followed the crowd to the field. Tituus was standing at the far end, waiting for them.  
"It's not wrong."

"Lefty, eh?" He said with a half-smile. "Don't be surprised if they make you train right handed. They have a small-minded attitude on different fighting styles. Then again, they're allowing the Gerudo to assist with training, maybe they're finally coming around."

"Mmm."

"You know, you don't say much."

The contingent fell silent as they lined up in front of the Gerudo. Her amber eyes were piercing, even in the daytime, and they glanced from one soldier to the next; Link felt as if he were being examined for auction. He noticed she wore no armor except for shoulder plates. Many of the Gerudo fought with dual scimitars, but she only carried one, and she had no shield on her person. She waited for them to quit shuffling and when the silence became ringing, she spoke:

"Welcome to the Hylian army." She said loudly.

There was a quiet pause. Link could hear his own heart thumping in his chest.

"My job," She said finally, beginning a pace, "is to make sure you are prepared for whatever comes at you in battle, and that is my only goal. I am not here to make friends, nor am I here to be a motherly figure to any man. Gerudo women do not know of motherhood, this is a foreign concept. I know there may be some reluctance in being trained by a woman…."

Link noticed some shifting in the crowd. She did not say anything about their hesitation but continued on, "I can assure you, however, that if you disregard me as anything less than a warrior, you will be victim to my wrath. Let me reiterate, I am not a Hylian woman.

"You might find me biased, I won't lie and say I am not. I believe all men are thickheaded, stubborn, and very ignorant, and I won't believe anything else until I see otherwise."

She stopped and rocked back on her heels. Link, who had been prepared to hear something very similar, waited for her to speak again.

"If you came here for glory, you won't find any." She said, crossing her arms. "This is an army and it is about unity. You fight as a brotherhood. Your success is everyone's success, and your downfall will be everyone's downfall. Your brothers will be your ticket to victory, so never hold them in contempt. It is your job to make sure they succeed. I'm sure there will be triumph but be willing to have it short lived. There is always another battle on the horizon, always another obstacle to tackle. If you cannot handle it, you will not survive. I can ready you to fight, but I cannot give you the motivation to survive. That comes from inside you. If you take this sword and shield, you have given me your commitment. There will be no quitting after this. Do I have your agreement?"

Link's voice agreed with the chorus of men. Judging by some of their expressions, they seemed disgruntled by Tituus' speech; he imagined it must be hard for them to cope with a female superior. Link did not mind, but he had learned quickly how the mind of Hylian men worked. They were taught from very young ages to expect more feminine roles of women. Even Zelda had confided once that her father might believe her prophecies more had she been born a male. In the forest, every child had been equal in the eyes of the Deku Tree, and Link maintained that virtue into his adulthood, even as a Hylian. He had seen Malon struggle as she attempted to do her father's job, and he had come to her defense many times throughout the years. It was a dangerous mindset to underestimate a woman. Some of Link's toughest foes had been female. Having a Gerudo as a trainer would give some positive reflection for the soldiers, and they could only benefit from it.

Copper nudged Link and he focused back on Tituus who was still speaking. "I want to divide you up into groups, so I can better access your skills. Afterwards, I can place you in areas better suited for your advancement. I suggest you get a good night's sleep and meet back here at dawn. Make sure you go to the armory for a shield and sword."

She dismissed them with a wave. Copper ran up beside Link. "Imagine her being a child and acting that uptight, because she certainly was."

"She's serious, but maybe that's a good thing." Link argued, suddenly feeling the lack of sleep hit him. "I guess we should get our weapons?"

"Nah. We have a whole afternoon, how about we go to the pub?"

Link shook his head. "No, I think I'll stick around here and watch some of the sparring."

Copper waved his hand impatiently at him. "No need to be so ambitious, you already showed us up last night. I'll be at the pub if you come to your senses."

He left Link standing there, surveying his surroundings. He felt tired, but it was too early to turn in, so he turned and went back to his tent to retrieve his satchel before heading to the armory. A large man greeted him inside the hastily built structure.

"Aren't you the cook?" Link asked, remembering his face from earlier.

"I'm a lot of things around here," The man replied grumpily. "New?"

Link nodded. The man retreated behind a door and returned carrying a wooden shield and a broadsword.

"You only get one set, so don't lose it."

Link strapped the weapons to his back and left. The wind had subsided, leaving only brilliant sunshine and sweltering heat. Out of the corner of his eye, he examined the men sparring. At the front, Tituus and Loft were in a discussion, and he watched them move from the field towards a larger tent of which he assumed belonged to one of them. He approached cautiously, keeping an eye out for anyone who might see him, but everyone was absorbed in their work. He strained his ears and moved so close to the tent, he could touch it. He squatted and listened:

"The royal family will be going to Zora's domain in a few weeks to meet with King Zora, they want some of our best troops as extra back up."  
Tituus' responded. "It's not an ideal time to travel with the rebellion abroad."

"Yes, I know, but the constable will be accompanying them, and it would be insulting to the Zora if they didn't make an appearance at one of their most sacred festivals. It can't be avoided. We have to make sure that whoever we send is equipped and prepared to aid in their protection."

"None of these men fit that criteria." Tituus said coolly.

"They would just be back up. There are going to be plenty of soldiers with experience, and you'll be leading them. The princess speaks highly of you, so she'll be comforted by your presence. Hand me that map, we need to go over the route."

Link heard enough. He stood and walked back, relaying their conversation in his head. If the royal family was moving, there would be plenty of opportunity for a surprise attack. There was no telling how big the opposition was, but Link imagined it was large enough to warrant so many new recruits to the army. It would be better if they remained confined to the castle, but their political image was important to the newly united banner, and it was something the king could not afford to tarnish. Loft had mentioned the constable, but Link did not feel reassured. The only way he could keep Zelda protected was to be there himself.  
He stared at his hands. Tituus was only going to take the best soldiers from this regiment, and Link had to be one of them. He had not planned to make an impression in the army, but with the moblin ambush and Princess Zelda's security in question, he would not be able to prevent it. He would have to advance quickly and show he was a competent swordsman in a matter of weeks which was hardly enough time. He was rusty, and out of shape, but he had experience that no average soldier had.

"You can do this," He thought. "One step at a time."

A scream in the distance rang out, breaking him away from his thoughts. More screaming ensued. It was coming from the direction of Kakariko Village. He looked in that direction and saw large black smoke pouring into the sky.

"Get some troops over there immediately." He heard Tituus shouting.

His legs began running towards the smoke before his brain had fully comprehended. He could hear more screaming and he pushed himself forward, ahead of the soldiers behind him. Black smoke began pillowing out from different areas and his insides went cold as he stopped at the top of the hill overlooking the town.  
Multiple buildings were on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Smoke billowed out of the inn, a giant plume on the cerulean sky. The neighboring houses where entirely consumed by fire, and villagers were running out of the buildings, coughing and screaming as Link reached the towns. The scene was chaotic. Residents ran around in thorough disarray, calling for their loved ones and attempting to aid fellow men in dragging the fainted away. Some had shovels and were scooping dirt onto the spreading flames, shouting directions out in frenzy. Above their voices, Link could hear crackling and popping as the fire increased dramatically. The few soldiers at the pub were assisting them, and he saw Copper, with the help of another soldier, restrain a woman who was fighting like mad to escape their grip. Link advanced to them first, his pulse quickening.

"Someone set the bloody place on fire!" Copper shouted, using a free hand to guard his face from the woman's nails as she clawed at him. She was sobbing hysterically and screaming incoherently. Link knew why and grabbed her shoulders, centering her body in his direction.

"Where are they?" He demanded over her cries. She jumbled out a mix of words that made no sense and he shook her hard. "Focus! Tell me where!"

She pointed at the inn and the words seem to burst out of her. "My boy! My son! He's there! SOMEONE SAVE HIM!"

Link let her go and ran forward, breaking through the crowd, past two soldiers pulling an elderly man who was covered in ash. He ignored their protests and sidestepped their attempt to stop him and approached it. Flames licked the entrance in every direction with no way to pass through, and the windows were beginning to shatter from the heat brimming inside. Only feet away, he could feel its overwhelming force and sweat began to bead around his face. He hurried to the now open window and began to climb inside. He could hear Copper shouting after him, "Link, are you crazy?! You'll die!"

He stepped over the shards of glass, using his arm to shield his mouth from the torrent of smoke. It was like walking into an inferno. It was a furnace. It was Death Mountain with no heat resistant gear. The heat clawed at him, enshrouding his body, causing the chainmail he wore to become hot. When he breathed in, smoke filled his lungs and there was no relief. The air was burning out from the increasing flames and he was only halfway recovering his breath. He had to move quickly. The upstairs became impassable as they collapsed before his very eyes. The inn was coming down, he had only minutes.

"Is anyone in here?" He shouted. The bar was in flames, the glass bottles full of alcohol exploded, sending shrapnel in every direction. It tore at the exposed flesh of Link's face. He turned his back to it and away from the small explosions. "HELLO?!"

An almighty crash issued from the den to the left. He rushed to the room and saw that the ceiling had collapsed from above and furniture was toppling to the ground. A loud splintering crack rang out and the beam holding the second floor up fell with a deafening roar. It landed on top of a bed, bending it inwards. Beneath the bed, Link saw two small hands sticking out. His insides filled with horror. He raced to it. Barely audible, he could hear weak coughing, and felt an enormous relief. If the bed had not been on top of the child, it would have surely crushed him. He grabbed the child's hand who began pulling at his grip and looked underneath the bed. Two large, brown eyes met his, alive, but full of fright. He was sobbing and heaving severely as he laid there pinned by the bed's concave. Link grabbed his other hand and attempted to pull him out, but the boy screamed out in agony and he ceased at once.

"Can you crawl out?" Link shouted above the noise.

"No!" Cried the child in fits of coughing. "Please help me! I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die, I've got you!" Link shouted. "Let go, I'm going to get this bed off!"

"Don't let me go!" He screamed.

He wanted to reassure the boy and keep hold of him, but he had no time. He pried the small hands from his and stood, inhaling a mouthful of smoke and coughing violently. The debris pile was rapidly being consumed by fire, and if Link did not act fast, the child would burn alive. His eyes teared from the soot in the air; he brushed it back impatiently. He had to get the beam off the bed. Grabbing at the base of the wood, he took a deep breath and lifted with all his might. It lifted several inches off the bed frame, but his strength gave out and it fell from his grip. The fire was inching closer, great dollops falling from the ceiling and fell about him. The heat was intensifying, and he could hear screaming from underneath. He felt panicked.

"Don't worry!" He hollered. "I need you to be brave! I've got you!"

He seized the beam, took another breath and lifted again. It began to rise. He felt his muscles straining, ripping as he worked against the weight, his ears ringing loudly. It was not enough, he could feel his strength ebbing and the inches he had gained were beginning to lessen, but he did not let go and willed himself to keep trying.

"You can do this." His mind repeatedly said. "You've lifted heavier before, now move it!"

His grip was slipping, he was becoming light headed, but, suddenly, he felt the heaviness of the beam halve, and it was rising again. He opened his eyes. To his left, he saw Copper beside him, his hands on the beam, his veins bulging in his neck and forehead. Together, they inched the timber off and dropped it. Both slung the bed to the side. Link's head was pounding, and his heart was thundering in his chest. The boy was curled up and motionless on the ground, filling him with dread. He gathered him up in his arms as the inn gave a tremendous lurch, the ground shaking beneath his feet.

"Link, the window!" Copper shouted, pointing across the room. He saw it, a long window that joined to the floor, and ran. He took in great breaths but found no respite, only smoke, ash, and cinders. His vision darkened. He was running forward, but everything seemed to be slowing down. His legs weren't moving fast enough, the window seemed to be moving away from him, leaving him running in place, stagnated. He was not going to make it. His consciousness ebbed, and he fell to his knees. He could hear Copper collapse behind him, choking.

He felt defeat closing in. Everything in him wanted to lay down and surrender. He looked down at the boy in his arms. He would never be an adult. He looked behind him at Copper; he would never be a soldier.

"No!"

An abrupt surge of clarity enveloped him. The room was coming back into focus, and a blinding, golden light was piercing through the dark smoke, emanating from his left hand. His strength returned, more prominent than ever, but something inside him said the burst of power would not last long. He grabbed Copper's arm and pulled. The floor was shaking madly as he reached the window. He could feel the heat of his chainmail, but he registered no pain. He slid the small boy through the window and was relieved to hear voices shouting from the other side, knowing they were racing forward to collect him. He hoisted Copper through next, just as the golden light flickered and disappeared. The pain seared through him and his lungs began protesting. He felt Copper being pulled from the window. His vision dimmed just as a pair of hands seized him and he blacked out completely.

His body clenched violently. Something was wrong. All the breath inside of him was gone and no matter how hard he tried, he could not will his body to pull in more air. He was paralyzed. He tried to thrash, but his body would not budge. It was not until he thought he would die that his body gave an enormous jolt, unclenched, and air filled his lungs. His eyes snapped open, and he sat upright, gasping back deep lungsful of cold air until he leaned over and retched. His vision sharpened, and he could see faces of soldiers peering at him in alarm. Confused, he examined his surroundings. He was sitting on green grass, just outside the now buckled and still burning inn. Copper was several feet away, also gasping. He noticed that both of their shirts and chainmails had been removed. He looked down at his body and saw his chest and arms were red, raw, and shining with small burns. Everything began rushing back to him in an instant.  
"Where's the boy?" He demanded sharply, attempting to get up, but a soldier pushed him back.

"Stay down!" He commanded, but Link ignored him and got to his feet anyways. He could hear sobbing and turned in that direction. The mother of the child had her head in a man's chest who was staring down at the ground, his soot covered face lined with tears. Link followed his gaze and saw Tituus leaning over the boy, her mouth pressed against his mouth. His insides felt like they were plunged in ice. He raced over and knelt at the boy's head, watching Tituus as she blew air into his body.

She raised up and pressed hard on his chest several times with both hands then leaned back over him, repeating the process over and over. The atmosphere was thick, and he could hear several more people crying, but his eyes never waivered from the boy's face. He was going to start breathing any moment. He would open his eyes reach out for his parents, and they would embrace him and never lose sight of him again.

It was only taking longer than usual.

Any minute now.

Link felt like hours were passing, but, inside, knew that it was only minutes. It was excruciating. Tituus worked with the boy nonstop, pushing air into him and compressing his chest, but the boy never stirred. He lay motionless on the ground, looking terribly small and fragile. He could feel the lump growing in his throat.

Tituus compressed his torso once more, leaned over and put an ear to his chest then sat up, but she did not go to his mouth again. She simply stared.  
"He's gone." She said finally.

His mother gave a loud wail and collapsed. Her husband and several others let her down gently. Link looked up and met Tituus' eyes in disbelief.

"Try again." He said, his voice raspy, but she shook her head. The lump was more prominent than ever, but he pushed it back. "Try again!"

"Link," It was Copper's voice. He was quiet, but still heard in the hushed crowd. "He's dead, there's nothing we can do."

He looked down at the boy, his dry eyes unable to produce tears. His face was covered in ash and his eyes were close, but he looked far from peaceful; he looked pained in his death. It was wrong. He looked no older than a Kokiri. He had been alive only moments earlier, pleading for Link to help him, and now he was gone.  
He had not acted quick enough to save him.

"I failed him." Link thought, giving a small spasm. His body was clenching again and nothing he could do to pacify it. There was no pain anymore. He felt numb to his injuries, but something deep within him was fighting its way to the surface. It was going to burst out of him, and he could not control it. He simply stared at the boy, resisting the cry of rage threatening to erupt.

"We should move him."

It was a soft voice, much kinder than Link could have hoped. He looked to the figure who had knelt beside him. It was the boy's father. Grief was stricken across his face, and tears were falling soundlessly. He put a hand on the boy's head, and Link could no longer swallow the hardness in his throat. He got to his feet and helped the father lift him; he was very light, and, together, they moved him away from the smoldering wreckage. A lady came forward with a sheet and laid it out on the grass. They set him down on it gently, wrapping the sheet around his body. He almost looked like he could be sleeping.

"Thank you," The man said to Link, kneeling at his son's head, succumbing to his tears finally, his thin shoulders shaking.

Link felt hollow. How could this man thank him? He did not deserve it. This man deserved his son, healthy and alive. Link could not give it to him. There was no thanking that.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so very sorry."

The man said nothing, and Link looked up. Tituus was standing now, looking down at them. He thought that her expression seemed softer, but he could not be sure. Their eyes connected, and she looked away quickly, motioning for the soldiers nearest her.

"Set up a perimeter immediately." She commanded, her voice strong in the silence. "No one leaves this town."

"This is your fault!" Someone screamed in the crowd. A small hum broke out among the masses. "The rebellion attacked right under your nose!"  
More voices broke out, mixed together.

"It was not preventable!"

"The Gerudo should not be trusted!"

"A Gerudo did not set the fire!"

"SILENCE!" Tituus shouted and the voices dwindled. "Witnesses need to line up and give their accounts. Volunteers, go help put out the rest of the fires. You- "  
She motioned to a group of soldiers standing nearby. "Grab some shovels, lead the men. The women will get buckets of water from the well. Set up a relay line. You soldiers- " She pointed in Link's direction. "Gather up the wounded and take them to the infirmary."

Link stood automatically, unable to look at the boy as his mother joined him. Someone offered him a tunic, which he took and pulled over his head, avoiding everyone's stares. He saw Copper's brother approaching the family, and he hurried away, his chest heavy with sorrow. He heard Loft order him to go the infirmary and he obliged.

"Link!"

He turned and saw Copper running towards him, his face blackened from ash.

"We need to get our burns checked out." He said, walking next to him.

He did not reply.

"Link?"

He stopped, not wanting to look at Copper. He did not want to talk to anyone, but he forced himself. "I'm okay, just inhaled too much smoke."

"You did your best. There was nothing more you could have done." Copper said firmly, patting Link on the shoulder. "We'll find the bastards who did this and make them pay."

Link nodded but did not speak. He was afraid the pitch in his voice might betray him.

The infirmary was clearly a mistake the moment he entered. Men and women were littered across the ground. Some were howling in agony, others were cleaning their burns and bandaging them, and others were sitting around motionless, their pain beyond words. Link felt sick at the sight of them.  
"I think I need some fresh air more than anything." He told Copper and exited before he could protest.

He could not bear going back to the wreckage, so he turned and headed towards the graveyard further out instead. It was quiet. Birds chirped, and grasshoppers were singing. It almost felt like nothing had happened, except for the smoke in the air. He took a seat in front of the nearest tombstone and stared vacantly at it.

"This is Ganondorf's fault."He thought savagely, pulling at the grass and shredding it in his lap. It was his fault. He had a talent for spreading discord throughout, and he was the reason the rebellion was conspiring.

Or was it?

A sickening thought crossed his mind. Was it his fault or was it the king's fault for not presenting evidence of his guilt? Instead of assuring his people, he increased his army and was combatting the resistance, not calming the masses but fueling their disdain.

Or was it Link's fault for not coming forward sooner? He could have rescued that kid, had he been prepared. How many times had he traversed across the country, fighting countless monsters and performing amazing feats? He had saved not only Hyrule, but the land of Termina as well, yet he could not rescue a sole child from a burning building.

"You look troubled."

Link looked up in alarm but saw no one around. Was it a poe?

"Over here, mister."

He followed the voice and saw the source. It was a fairy sitting on the tombstone watching him in interest. She had a pink aura about her and her miniscule wings twitched.

"What's the matter? Are you the one the soldiers are looking for?"

Link shook his head and rested his chin on his knees. "No, I'm a trainee."

"You look sad."

Her large eyes were on him, but he did not want to confide in her. "I am sad, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Good," The fairy replied, grabbing at her feet. "I don't want to hear about it. Do you have any sweeties?"

He felt his side instinctively and realized that he still had his satchel attached. He pulled it off and looked it over. There was not a single blemish on it.

"Ooooh, that's been blessed by a Great Fairy!" She exclaimed in her shrill, little voice, "How lucky for you! Does it have anything good inside it?"

"There's a lot inside it. My friend gave it to me years ago." Link replied, reaching inside and feeling around. He fingers touched some wax paper and he pulled it out and unwrapped it, revealing the peanut brittle inside. He broke off a piece and held it out for her. She twittered excitedly and snatched it away, chewing enthusiastically.

He watched her consume it, handing her piece after piece until she could not swallow another bite.

"Thanks for the candy." She squeaked. "You're nice! Not like other Hylians. They try to put me in jars and make me do tricks! I never help them, but I'll help you!"  
She stood and hopped off the tombstone flying around Link in circles, her aura shining brightly as she did so. Small particles of pink dust began to come down and landed on his skin. He could see the burns turn matte and the raw flesh gradually heal over and become normal again. The cuts on his face were knitting back together, and the pain of his injuries were subsiding.

"Thank you." He said, looking over his arms. "That feels a lot better."

"It should, I'm an excellent healer." The fairy said tartly. "Goodbye!"

He watched her fly away, putting the rest of the brittle back inside his satchel. Footsteps crunched in the distance and he turned, surprised to see Tituus walking towards him followed by two soldiers. She motioned for them to spread out, but she went to Link directly. He stood automatically.

"You had orders to go to the infirmary," She said, her face as impassive as ever.

"I…" He hesitated. How could he explain the torment it caused him to see all those injured faces?

She looked at him, and he could tell that she already knew what he was thinking. Her expression remained hardened. "Our best is not always good enough, there will always be death."

He nodded, remembering the moment he exited the Temple of Time and saw the ruins of the castle town. Death had laid heavily on him in that moment, but he somehow managed to keep moving forward.

"You're right. It's just hard."

"You cannot afford to wear your emotions on you sleeves." She replied. "It will get easier over time, but the army has no place for those soft at heart."

"Okay."

It was all he could say. He knew Tituus, as a Gerudo, understood just as much about death and loss. He had to take his hurt and turn it into something productive or otherwise fall victim to it.

"It looks like the fairy did a good job," She continued. "Go help the others dig the trenches. Once you're finished, go back to camp and get some rest."  
He nodded again and walked back towards the village feeling ever so slightly mollified.

Forward

A full moon had risen over the mountains as Link returned to the training grounds. His body felt stiff, tired, and his mind was numb. Tituus' words had alleviated some of the ache, and he found that he could make eye contact with his fellow comrades again. They patted him on the back as they passed, saying words of encouragement as he waited at the base of the camp for Copper. He finally trudged forward, looking thoroughly disheveled. His eyes met Link's and he smiled as if the sting of the day never happened. Link felt a stab of admiration for the Hylian.

"Did they find out who started the fire?" Link asked, joining him.

Copper shook his head. "No. Whoever did it must have used magic; did you see how quickly it spread? A lot of people are suspecting the Gerudo, you know, because of their affiliation with fire magic? I'm confident that it wasn't one. Tituus would never allow one of her own to do such a terrible thing."

Link privately agreed. "Can they trace the magic at all?"

"It's hard to say. With everything almost reduced to cinders, I doubt it's going to be possible. A doctor looked over that boy, by the way…."

He felt his stomach knot up but refused to look away.

Copper hesitated but continued. "A doctor looked him over and said the beam broke several bones. He said it would have been a miracle if he survived. It's terrible, but at least we were able to bring his body back to his parents. They plan on putting him to rest tomorrow in the graveyard. I asked Loft if we would have training, considering the circumstances, and he said there is no way we could postpone it. He's got every available soldier out there looking for the culprits. Those resistance scum will hang, I guarantee that."

"Training won't be anything after today," Link said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Actually, tomorrow is going to be brutal." Copper said. "See for yourself. We'll stiffen up overnight and won't want to do a thing in the morning."

"I'll be okay once I get all this soot off me."

"I bet five rupees you'll be saying otherwise by tomorrow evening."

He followed him down to the river. A tall, private fence stood out several feet from the water, and he noticed that three soldiers were crouched at the wood looking through a hole.

"Here," Copper said, tossing Link a clump of gray soap that he scooped up from the ground.

He undressed to his underwear and walked into the river, sighing as the cool water rolled across his aching body. He lathered up the soap and began scrubbing his face. They bathed in silence, then retreated to the river bank. Link pulled fresh clothes out of his satchel and began pulling them on.

"What are they doing?" He asked Copper, noticing more men had joined the trio at the fence.

Copper surveyed the scene. I don't know. Hey-" He stopped a soldier who was passing by, "What's going on over there?"

The guard smiled mischievously. "The Gerudo are bathing on the other side."

Link felt his face go warm. He looked to Copper, who was battling back a laugh. "Seems a bit unfair, don't you think?"

Copper's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "We should even things up."

He walked over to the fence as if he were going to join them, then knocked on the wood as hard as he could, running back furiously. The men scattered in every direction, falling over themselves as they made mad, but silent, dashes for the camp. Link followed them, taking advantage of his long legs. The last thing he wanted to be associated with was a group of men caught peeping in on a bunch of naked Gerudo. He could hear Copper laughing maniacally the whole way back.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are we suppose to improve when that mad Gerudo gives us no time to rest?"

Link looked up from the bow in his hands at the trainee who spoke but did not reply. Instead, he tested the weight his bow. The bowyer who made them for the army had no time to make high quality products, but it would do, and Link was lucky enough to stumble across a left-handed bow that afternoon, so he was thoroughly content, unlike his comrade who had been subjected to Tituus' wrath earlier. He could always rely on Copper to speak for the both of them and he waited.

"You're thinking about it all wrong." The sandy hair soldier said after releasing an arrow that missed its target completely. "She might be working us like dogs but imagine how much we're going to benefit from it. There's no resting on the battlefield; this is like the real experience."  
"No one asked you, Fader. It's easy to be positive when you get preferred treatment."

Link frowned as he set an arrow into the rest and nocked it. If anything, Tituus treated Copper worse than the others. He could see her at a distance scowling over his miss.

"Stop talking!" She commanded, her arms crossed. "I want to see perfect forms. Feet need to be parallel to the shooting line and shoulders need to be perpendicular. Copper, for the last time, pull all the way back to your anchor point before releasing, and try to aim!"

Link pulled back on his string, keeping his arm at the same height of his shoulder and took aim. The red circle lined up with his arrow, and he released it. The arrow made contact with its target, not in the center like he had aimed for, but slightly to the right. The crowd around him whispered amongst themselves.

"Oh great," Copper said, bemused, throwing his hands up light-heartedly. "You're good at archery too. Let me guess, natural talent?"

He smiled sheepishly but became stoic as Tituus approached. Her scowl was less pronounced.

"Shoot another one." She directed.

Link obliged and nocked another arrow and sent it flying at the target. It landed just below his previous hit. Copper whistled, but Tituus shook her head.

"It's decent." She commented, picking up a bow for herself. "You have been taught well, but your stance is off center, and you're not following through with your shots which is why your accuracy is weak."

He nodded, taking her criticism seriously. He had learned how to shoot from the Gerudo formerly, but his technique was very rusty.

Tituus drew back her bow and released it with a snap. The arrow hit the target dead center with a pop. All the men were now watching in interest. "Your shot doesn't end the moment the arrow leaves you. You're fighting that second when your bow tilts forward, but you shouldn't. Let it tilt and let your hand draw back, now try it again."

He readied once more, rolling her words over in his mind, and brought the string back to his cheek, but Tituus stopped him once more.

"Grip it softer for more accuracy." She said.

He did so and sent another arrow flying, careful to follow through with his shot as suggested which worked because his arrow hit dead on, knocking Tituus' shot off the target. Satisfaction coursed through him, and he looked to Tituus, but she was already focused on someone else.

"If I don't see any more progress this afternoon, you will be running laps." She said steely, thrusting her bow into Copper's arms. "I can assure you that your enemies will know how to shoot."

Murmurs broke out amongst the men as they worked on hitting the target. Dantic moved closer to Copper and Link, his perpetual grimace set upon his brute face. "She's a real piece of work, that woman." He said brusquely. "We've been working like dogs and all she does is nitpick on every detail. We're not running fast enough, our form is sloppy, we aren't accurate enough. We've improved, but she's determined that we're going to fail."

"She's a perfectionist." Copper said, hitting outside the circle of his target. "And this is all she knows. She's been training since she could walk, and a Gerudo never stops training until the end. We need to trust her judgement."

Dantic shot his arrow, hitting within the circle, his beady eyes squinting. "How do we know she's not loyal to him?"

Copper's face became very serious. "Tituus' loyalty is to her people. If Nabooru puts her allegiance with our king, then so will Tituus. It's about survival, something you obviously understand nothing about."

Link looked over at the Gerudo. She was speaking to Loft who made eye contact with him. He looked away hastily and sent several more arrows to their destination. The training was very rigorous, and Link was woefully out of shape, yet he still managed to excel at everything. Whether or not he was making an impression, however, he could not be sure. Copper was too right, and ever since training started, no one had gained so much as a nod of encouragement from her.

"I still think it's a mistake to mix the Gerudo with the army." Dantic grumbled, staring over at the red hair women on the far end. "What if they try to seduce us?"  
Copper peered over at them, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think we're that lucky."

Link kept his urge to laugh in his stomach.

"It's what they do!" Dantic argued. "They go to the towns and seduce men to make babies."

"Yeah, when they aren't all dying from a famine." Copper retorted over the agreeing murmurs of other men. "These Gerudo have a purpose, and that doesn't involve procreating."

"What would you do, though," Dantic asked, "if one of them wanted it?"

Copper shook his head. "That's not the point."

Dantic looked at Link. "Link, what would you do?"

Link fumbled his arrow and looked away hastily. "I- I'm not really interested, thanks."

His cheeks felt warm as Dantic and several men looked at him dubiously, but Copper's expression was curious. "Link, you scoundrel! You never mentioned you had a dame! Who is she?"

"No, I don't have- "

"Don't play shy." Copper interrupted with a sneaky smile. "There's only two types of men who would say no to a Gerudo: morons and men who already have someone. So, tell us, what's her name?"

Link muttered incoherently, bending to pick up his arrow. Copper laughed.

Dantic started to argue more when Tituus' whistle rang out, causing them all to look up. She was returning with Loft at her heels. "Take an early dinner and meet back at the sparring field."

The trainees exchanged looks. Loft looked to Tituus, expecting her to explain why, and when she said nothing, he cleared his throat. "Constable Bronze has arrived and wants to see the new contingent."

"No one mentioned the constable was coming!" Dantic hissed as they gathered up their arrows and retreated to drop off their weapons.  
"He's here because of the fires, I guarantee it." Copper said informatively. "They never did find out who caused it. I'm sure he's come to berate my brother and the captain for it."

"It'll be nice to see Tituus on the receiving end for once." Dantic grumbled, handing his bow over to the armory official.

"But it's not really her fault." Link spoke finally, following the lot to the mess tent. "She did everything she was supposed to do, right?"

Copper changed his scowl at Dantic to a more thoughtful expression. "I guess we'll see. Ugh, it seems like we have potatoes for everything lately."

Link grabbed a plate, not surprised by the huge amount of potatoes on it. The army was all about meat and potatoes. He reminisced at his childhood in the forest, when he had been strictly vegetarian, but the guilt of eating an animal no longer bothered him. On the contrary, with all the training, it provided extra energy.

"How do you think he does it?" Link asked, pointing to the cook.

Copper looked up at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"He was just at the armory, didn't you notice? Now he's here ladling out dinner."

Copper shrugged and went back to his meal. Looking around, he noticed everyone was shoveling their food down faster than normal, most likely excited about meeting the constable, something he had a hard time fathoming. Everywhere he went, people talked about Bronze. He was the new hope for Hyrule, he was everything a constable should be, and he was a beacon of hope. All Link could think of is the idea of the constable marrying Zelda. What did she think of him? He thought back to when Impa brought him into the garden. She had thought he was Bronze and she had been flustered.

"She idolizes him like the rest of them." He thought moodily, spearing a potato with his fork. It should not matter to him that Zelda thought highly of the constable, but he found himself irritated all the same. Bronze did not save Hyrule from a megalomaniac, but everyone certainly acted as if he did. The idea that some even considered Bronze the Hero especially ruffled his feathers. He was also ashamed that he was so bothered by it. He should be humble, but it was hard to be modest when he had fought through so many enemies and trekked across Hyrule multiple times to save it, and now was attempting to keep the peace once more.

Then again, he thought, the more they focused on Bronze, the less they would notice Link. He could use that as an advantage.

"Coming?"

He looked up and saw most of the men had already left. Copper was waiting patiently for him. He gulped down the rest of his food and hurried to the sparring field. Loft and Tituus where not there, but he imagined they were with the soldiers coming from a distant. He squinted his eyes and could barely make out Tituus' hair. At the lead was a soldier in lightly golden armor. He had to be the constable, but Link could not make out his face.

"Is that your brother?" He whispered.

"Yep, in all his splendor." Copper replied sarcastically. "I wonder why he wants to see the newbies…."

Link said nothing and kept his eyes on the approaching soldiers. As he came into view, Link saw, to his dismay, that Copper was right, they did look rather similar, but Link could spot several differences. Link was slightly taller than him, and though they both were blonde, the shade of their hair was not the same; Link's hair was more golden, and Bronze's hair was longer and tied back. He had the same facial shape and angled jawline, but his features were sharper, haughtier than Link's, and his eyes were brown instead of blue. At a distance, they could look uncannily alike, but the closer he got, the more pronounced the dichotomy between their appearances became. Bronze was dressed in finely made armor, muted gold, with a royal blue cape billowing behind him. He looked everything like a hero should look: impressive, strong, and handsome.

He thought of Malon and how she had scathingly mentioned Bronze was a Fader. Maybe his family had bought his position.

"But Copper is a Fader. So is Loft…."

Link looked over at Copper who was smiling good naturedly. He was a Fader, and Link thought of him as a friend, and Loft might be coarse and harsh, but Link could see he was a good person too. If Bronze was anything like his brothers, there would be no reason to dislike him, but he was so determined to hate him simply from what he already knew.

"Wait and see," He thought firmly, watching Tituus talk to Bronze as they stationed themselves in front of the men. Looking around, Link could see they were watching silently and just as avidly. When they finished talking, Bronze faced them, and the anticipation sweltered. Tituus was smiling, which made Link nervous, but after a moment's silence, Bronze smiled too, lighting up his entire face. The group all exhaled as one.

"I see your captain has not caused you all to keel over yet." He said. A few of the men laughed half-heartedly, and Tituus glowered. "She's been telling me about your progress over the past couple of weeks. She says you're all slovenly, patchy soldiers in making, which, knowing your captain, means you're progressing very well."

There was more laughter this time around. Bronze definitely had a charisma about him. Even Tituus seemed to be drawn into it. She was still glaring, but something told Link that she was not angry.

"What we typically do after a few weeks of assessing you," Bronze said, speaking more officially now, "Is to work on skills where you are lacking. You know the basics, now it's time to start fine tuning it all, but there's also more to it. You can practice and practice, but if you don't apply some realism to your training, you'll find yourself unready in combat. Tituus is going to give you an idea of this now."

"They don't need an idea, apparently you know me well enough to know they're progressing well," Tituus said sarcastically with a smirk. Bronze laughed, Copper sniggered, but Loft cleared his throat impatiently. Tituus shook her head and walked in front of the constable, now expressionless. "I've placed some weapons here, you'll come up, choose only one weapon and face me. Like the constable said, training is different from actual battle. Defend yourself the best you can. Copper, come here."

Copper's smile faltered slightly, but he came forward reluctantly and stood before Tituus. She motioned to the weapons littering the ground and, after studying them for a moment, Copper chose a broadsword and waited for Tituus. Link noticed she did not have her decorative scimitar today but a basic dual pair which she unsheathed and took a stance with; Copper hesitated and did the same. Without waiting for a signal, Tituus charged at him and brought both blades down in a vertical slice. With a clash, Copper blocked them with his own sword, she kept the right weapon connected but slashed the second one at his side which he had to disengage to jump out of reach. She covered the space between them in a split second, catching Copper off guard, and leapt into the air, coming down on him. He sputtered and fell back as her swords crossed over his neck precariously. She removed them and allowed him to stand, wincing.

"There's no time to think on the battlefield." She explained, motioning for Copper to fall back into rank. "Any hesitating will cost you greatly, you have to learn to fight with your instinct. The more you think it through, the more time you are giving to your enemy. You, come here."

She pointed at an indistinct face in the crowd who came forward and chose another sword. Bronze was watching interestedly beside Loft.

"I would have done better, but the sun was in my eyes." Copper whispered to Link.

"The sun was behind you." Link pointed out as Tituus slashed her right at the soldier's feet, causing him to fall. She was on him within seconds, exactly as she had done to Copper.

Bronze came forward. "The last thing you want is to allow an enemy to get you down on the ground. Armor is heavy, and it will be hard to pull yourself back up, so I suggest you watch how you stand."

Link watched several more men come forward only to be thwarted by the Gerudo. Some lasted longer than others, and some lasted hardly a moment. Occasionally Bronze or Tituus would say what went wrong, but Link was not listening. His eyes were on the weapons, mostly swords, on the ground. He did look up when Dantic finally came forward. He approached Tituus, bandy legged, and grabbed an axe. Like the others, she gave no signal and ran forward and slashed. Dantic did not block her like Copper had done, instead he jumped back and swung the axe. It was too slow, she ducked and aimed a slice at his legs, but Dantic was quick and dropped his weapon down. It was large enough to block both of her swords, but it was too large, too heavy, and she thrust her whole body forward and brought the swords in an upper slash that caused him to drop it as he dodged the attack. He jumped backwards as she progressed forward, but she was in front of the axe and he could no longer reach. He tried to feint to her left, then plunged to his right to retrieve it, but she saw through his ruse and swiped the scimitars, backwards, so the dull part hit him square in the shoulders, knocking him to the ground. He got up with a scowl on his face and rejoined rank before she even spoke.

"That was okay." She said, Bronze nodding. "It's not ideal to wield a heavy weapon without the proper strength. I wouldn't recommend it against a speedy opponent regardless. You next."

Copper nudged Link whose eyes were still looking through the weapons and he glanced up. Tituus, Bronze, and Loft were looking directly at him. He stepped forward, glancing back at the ground. He approached and started to reach for a sword, but then he noticed Loft's shield was inches away. Something stirred in his memory, something the Great Deku Tree had told him one day as a child when he made his first shield out of wood.

"Always choose a shield over a sword." He had said.

Without thinking about whether Tituus would allow it, he scooped it up and stood in front of her. Her eyes were narrowed, but she said nothing. Bronze was whispering to Loft, but Link did not feel curious anymore. His pulse was quickening as he slid the shield on, his senses were sharpening. When Tituus charged at him, he saw her movements as if they were slowed down. Her right sword was raised high and her left was kept low. She was going to try and distract him.  
Her right came down, and sure enough, her left came up as he was blocking. Without hesitating, he parried to the right, cutting off his contact with her, and switched directions and leapt at her, using his shield to attempt and bash her, but she dodged it seamlessly. They both took a step back, and he saw that she was analyzing him just as he was to her. He had fought the Gerudo before, and the trick to fighting any dual weapons was to bring the blades close together to tangle them, but Tituus was smart and kept one blade high and one low. If he had a sword, it would be easier, but he was doing okay without one. She would not be watching him from a distance if he had not taken her by surprise.

She came at him again, this time crisscrossing her steps to confuse him and lunged again, and this time her blades came in the same direction, to his benefit, and he side stepped, then used his shield to ram into her just as she was recovering. It worked, he hit her with his full force. As he made contact, he ran the side of his shield up the blade of her right scimitar and wedged it between her hand and the hilt and twisted it, forcing the sword from her grip just as he regained his ground. She started to fall, and he hoped she would hit the ground, but she bent backwards, using her hands as a springboard and pushed off the ground, back towards Link. He raised his shield, but she was too quick for him and her foot hit him square in the face, knocking him back. He hit the ground but turned it into a backwards roll, getting to his feet just as she landed on her own. He ignored the blood from his nose and braced himself as Tituus came forward with her only scimitar left, but Bronze stepped between them, and she halted.

"I think that's enough." He said, his eyes on Link as if he were just seeing him. Tituus' eyes remained narrowed, but she dropped her stance immediately and walked over to Loft.

Link lowered the shield and felt his face. His nose was not broken, but it was still bleeding. If he had been any quicker, he would have blocked her entirely, and from the expression on her face, she was thinking very similar thoughts.

"I think it's interesting," Bronze said. Up close, Link could make out even more differences between them, but he wondered if the constable was aware of their similarities. If he was, it was not showing. "Interesting choice, I mean. A shield is certainly important in battle, especially for a novice. Using it to disarm an opponent is tactful, and you held your own. You have a natural affinity for fighting, I can already tell."

"He's foolish," Tituus said bluntly. "He ran into a burning building on the brink of collapse."

Bronze peered at Link. "That was you?"

"Yes," Link said, removing his gauntlet and wiping the blood onto his gloved hand.

Bronze looked impressed. "Tituus might say it's pig-headed, but I think courage is a good trait. We could use more of you. I think we're done for today. If you're smart, you'll learn from this. Like I said, the basics are essential, but experience is where you'll find real merit for battle."  
Link set the shield on the ground and rejoined Copper as the men began to shuffle away. Some of them gave him a pat on his back as they passed. Copper offered a dirty cleaning rag for Link to use on his nose.

"You really are impressive." He commented. "I think my brother is right, you have a natural talent. Looks like Loft is chewing into Tituus. Let's get closer."  
Link glanced up and saw the two a few feet away in mid conversation and nodded at Copper. They shuffled around the men to just within earshot of the pair. Loft's expression was utmost serious, and Tituus was scowling again.

"….to act inappropriately while the constable is here…."

"What do you think that means?" Link asked thickly, through the rag. His nose was starting to throb smartly.

"I guess he thinks she was too hard on us." Copper said, shrugging. "It's not like she was any different than she usually is. I guess he was expecting her to behave herself because Bronze is here."

"He seems awfully young to be the constable." Link commented thoughtfully as his nose finally stopped bleeding.

"I wouldn't let his age fool you." Copper replied, stretching his arms out behind his head. "He's learned from the very best. Our father was a decorative knight back in the civil war."

"Oh yeah?"

Copper nodded. "He lost two brothers and both of their families in it. Loft is technically our cousin, but Father adopted him."

"Did the other brother have any children?" Link asked.

"Yes, but the child was killed during the war."

"Sorry."

"Eh," Copper said in mid yawn. "It was before my time, but the war was savage, you know? Did your father fight in it?"

"I never met my father," Link said. "My mother died when I was very little. I don't remember her."

Copper started to say more, but Tituus' voice cut him off. "Link."

Startled, they both turned around and saw the Gerudo standing directly behind them. Her eyes darted to Copper in annoyance. "Just Link, you go on."

Copper gave Link a sympathetic stare and started walking back to the tents alone. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, casting off a strong, orange glow over the training grounds.

"What's your surname?" She asked when Copper was out of hearing distance.

"Landon." Link lied through his teeth, remembering the paper work Zelda had forged for him.

"And you don't have a father? Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"I…. I taught myself." Link said honestly.

Tituus did not look amused by his answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bronze and Loft walking towards Kakariko. "I chose you last because I knew you would be studying my moves, and I was right. You don't come off as self-taught, you seem experienced to me."

"The only experience I have is fighting the occasional moblin or two."

Tituus did not answer to that. She stood with her arms crossed, thinking for a moment then said: "Well, you're good. I think you're on a higher tier than the rest. With some extra training, you can probably pass on to a more practiced contingent. King Aelius and Princess Zelda will be traveling to Zora's Domain to meet with King Zora. I want you as outlying, extra protection during their travels."

A surge of triumph issued in Link's chest, but he kept his face impassive. "I'd be honored."

"Good. It's in two weeks. Make sure you're set up with the proper armor before then."

She turned and started out for Kakariko as well. Link went the opposite direction back to the tents as the sky began to darken. Copper was waiting for him at their cots. "What did she say?"

He told him, sitting on his cot and reaching into his satchel for some bottle water and a clean rag for his face. Copper looked bemused. "You must have impressed Bronze. There's no way they would have you in on this otherwise."

Link could not help but smile. "It gets me out of training, right?"

Copper laughed. "And you get to see the princess. Let's hope that ugly bruise forming on your face is gone before then or you'll scare her away."


	8. Chapter 8

"Zelda, you cannot wear that! You look like a man for goodness sake!"

Trouble was brewing within the castle walls, and the servants were all listening in at the princess' room as her father finally saw what Zelda intended to travel in. She was dressed in a pair of tan breeches, tucked into leather riding boots, a white high collar shirt, and a smart navy coat. All her father could do was throw his hands up in dismay, but her expression was firm.

"If we're ambushed, I will not be wearing a dress." She said sternly, pulling her hair back. "I have some more appropriate attire for when we finally get to Zora's Domain, but I will be wearing this on the trip, and you cannot change my mind."

"But Zelda," Her father begged her, "Be reasonable! You're the princess, and everyone is expecting a beautiful princess in a beautiful dress, not her equestrian clothes! Don't you like the dress I had made for you?"

"I love the dress, Father." Zelda said simply, taking his hands in her own. "But I cannot move around properly in it, if needed."

He opened his mouth to argue but found nothing to say. Instead, he looked to her governess, Impa, but judging from her expression, she was agreeing with his daughter. Defeated, he let go of her hands and turned for the door as if the conversation had never happened. "Very well. We should hurry, or we will be late.’  
He left, unaware that his servants had scattered to the winds just outside the doors. Zelda watched him go with a small smile.

"I don't think upsetting your father is a wise idea." Impa said at his departure.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Zelda replied, checking her appearance in the mirror. "Besides, it keeps his blood warm, which is healthy for him. Is my trunk packed?"  
"Yes, it is, your Grace. The carriage is waiting."

She went to the window and looked below at the guards in formation. "Did you find Link? Is he there?"

Impa nodded, and came up behind her, pointing to the left side of the infantry where some of the soldiers were mounting horses. "He's there, a rider."

Zelda squinted. "They all look the same with their helmets on. How will I know which one is him?"

"If it is important, you will know, but it is best you don't actively seek him out under your father's nose." The Sheikah stated bluntly.

She nodded. Just knowing he was there was enough to comfort her. "If he's here, then we're safe."

"The constable is here, too. He's waiting in the great hall for you and the king."

"Yes, of course, Bronze…." She said thoughtfully, still looking out amongst the guards. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably. After weeks of holding in her anxieties, she felt like opening up ever so slightly. "Impa? What if I am making a mistake?"

"Your Highness?"

Zelda turned and walked back to the mirror, suddenly distracted. "I mean the marriage."

She knew Impa had been expecting this question for some time.

"Princess, I know how much the marriage means to your father, but, ultimately, this is your decision."

Her eyes found her troubled reflection staring back at her. "I think…. I think it's important to produce an heir, for the country, and the constable is a fine match. I should have married a long time ago, I've just been so stubborn, and I know it's deeply unsettling for my father."

"Your father is very proud of you." Impa said.

"Yes." Zelda said. "And I will do what is best for him and my kingdom. I failed it once. I won't make that mistake again."

A knock came at the door. Zelda set her face to a determined expression. "I am ready."

She exited her bedroom with Impa at her heels and made her way to the great hall, still thoughtful. "Do you think marriage changed Ruto?"

"I doubt anything could ever change such a personality." Impa replied.

"It's such a big responsibility, becoming queen." Zelda said, more to herself than to Impa. "I did not get to say much to Ruto at her father's funeral; she was so troubled by his death. I will be happy to see her again, and especially glad to witness her coronation. I wonder what her husband is like, the new Zora King…."

"I have heard he is a great warrior." Impa said as they made their way down a passage of stairs, closing in on the main staircase.

"And he's older." Zelda thought. "At least Bronze is only a few years older, but then again, the Zora age very differently than we do. Maybe it's not awkward for Ruto at all."

They arrived at the great hall where her father waited. He wore emerald green robes laced with golden filigree, with a golden cape lined with fur. His crown glimmered in the soft light within the castle. There was a strength in his lined face that almost hid his frail health, and she noticed that he was purposely walking without his cane. Her father had been a great warrior, too. She felt a strong adoration to him and seeing all the servants and soldiers looking at him with reverence filled her with pride.

The guards and servants bowed to her as she entered. She noticed Constable Bronze at her father's side; he had bowed too. When he looked up, their eyes connected. She glanced away quickly.

"He's my future husband…." She thought, feeling a warmth in her face. He certainly did justice as Hyrule's upcoming king. He was very regal; tall, statuesque, and exceedingly handsome, and like her father, he was a soldier. Her father thought very highly of him, but, still, he was a virtual stranger to Zelda. All that she knew about him was second hand information. He was said to brave, charismatic, and strong, everything that would make a worthy husband, but she wondered a lot about him as a person. Was he funny? Did he like to read? Was he apprehensive about this marriage too? He stayed so busy that she had only spoken to him a handful of times, and even then, it had been short and reserved. They were weeks away from formally announcing their engagement, and she had yet to have a private conversation with him.

But if Ruto could do it, so could Zelda.

Her father made a clucking sound as he looked at her outfit again, but said nothing and took her arm, leading her outside where the carriage awaited. There were numerous guards on foot and many more on horseback. She tried to look out to the back where Impa had pointed earlier but could not make out Link amongst the masses. She wondered if he could see her, and what he would be thinking.

"Princess?"

She glanced back at the carriage. The king was already inside, and she saw Bronze, his hand extended to assist her. His eyes were beautiful. Honey brown, such a benign color. Trembling ever so slightly, she took his hand and stepped up into the finely made coach, taking a seat by her father and in front of Impa, who climbed inside unassisted.

"I'll stay close." Bronze said to the king as he mounted his white stallion, his armor shining in the bright sunlight. She heard the drawbridge clinking as it was lowered, then the sound of footsteps as the guards began moving forward. With a lurch, the carriage began to move as well, passing the moat that had a horrible smell coming off it.

"What is that?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

The king hesitated, clearing his throat. "We've had to increase security tenfold….and the guards… well the guards have been using the moat as a privy. I've ordered them not to, but it cannot be regulated."

Zelda glanced elsewhere until they were at the gates. 

"Is all this security really necessary?" She wondered."Won't it seem presumptuous to have so much protection?"

"It's not an arrogant decision, Zelda," The king said, rubbing his beard, "I'm afraid we're not going to be greeted peacefully in the village. "

Zelda craned her neck to see the town approaching. She was suspecting some controversy but did not think so many guards would be necessary. Her excitement to see the town was slowly dwindling and filling with disappointment. The towns were always the best part of traveling, but the idea of protestors was dreadful. She looked to her father. He did not seem concerned, but it was making sense why Impa chose to ride in the coach rather than alongside it; she was ready to protect the royal family at all costs.

"What if they try to attack us?" She asked nervously.

"Don't fret, dear." Her father said, taking Zelda's hand and squeezing it warmly. "The constable is prepared for all situations. No one is going to hurt you. Sometimes our decisions are not always popular ones, but with time, they will come to understand them. When you are queen, it will be your responsibility to know what is best for your people."

Zelda did not say anything. She hoped that when she took the throne, her decisions would not divide the country but unify it.

The scene in the town was chaotic as they entered. Protestors came at the carriage, attempting to flank it, shouting out against the king. Some of the townspeople were attempting to help the guards, but it was hard for Zelda to decipher who was who as she looked out the window, completely horrified by the rioting. Some of the rioters threw objects, which hit the guards and sides of the coach. She heard snippets of their opposition.

"Free Ganondorf!"

"… the suffering of your people…."

"Vile!"

"Greedy!"

Something soggy collided with Zelda's face and fell into her lap. She was mortified. Her eyes fell on the object, a rotting carrot and looking out, she saw the man who threw it shaking his fist at her. "This is what we ate today, Princess! Are you happy?!"

"Oh!" She exclaimed as guards tackled him, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes. Impa leaned over and took the vegetable and tossed it out the window. The king looked most furious.

"Arrest them all if you must!" He ordered at Bronze. "And get us out of here quickly!"

His eyes fell on Zelda anxiously. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, despite the stinging in her cheek. It was more terrible than she imagined, and what was worse, some of the protestors did not seem to be angry about Ganondorf at all. She looked at her father, his elaborate clothing and stern face. Suddenly he did not look so benevolent. On the contrary, he looked hostile and as ugly as she was feeling about herself.

A rotting carrot…. She had eaten a wonderful breakfast of poached eggs and sausage. She felt ashamed and ducked her head. She did not want to see the people. She did not want to know if they suffered.

"Take this." Impa whispered as the king shouted more orders, leaning over to hand the princess a handkerchief. "Don't be discouraged. You were born privileged, but you are not anything those people say. They are angry, and they need someone to be angry towards."

"Impa…." She said lowly, so her father would not overhear. "Are they starving?"

Impa's eyes were unwavering. "You're seeing the worst of everything right now, your Grace. There are just as many people out there siding with your father as there are protestors. I know it's hard, but they need you to be strong for them. It's always darkest before the dawn."  
Zelda swallowed back the lump in her throat and wiped away the pulp from her face. Impa was right, she had to be strong, for her people. She thought of Link and his courage and lifted her chin up. She was their princess and soon to be queen, and she would not rest on her laurels, but use this experience to help shape and mold the future for the better.

They managed to inch out of the town and into the plains where it was much quieter. Zelda had been waiting for her father to speak, but he said nothing to her, only to the constable as they discussed tactics. He was acting as if the whole protesting affair had never even happened. This did not surprise her. Denial was the king's go to in times of stress. She looked to Impa, but she knew her governess would not be talkative, she hardly ever was, so she reached into her satchel and pulled out a heavy book and read as they headed east, attempting to preoccupy her racing mind. It was an interesting book, one of her favorites, about the history of Hyrule, and it kept her engrossed until the sun set. The moon was almost completely full, and the guard's torches were hardly enough light for her to see the words, so she put it away grudgingly. Her father was already asleep, snoring loudly, but Impa was still awake. She doubted if Impa would sleep at all, her father had insisted on traveling through the night instead of making camp. They would reach Zora's Domain in the morning.

"Impa?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me something about the Sheikah." She said, restlessly.

"I believe I have told you almost everything." Impa replied monotonously.

"Tell me about the time stones."

She heard her sigh softly. "I've told you about them hundreds of times."

Zelda smiled. "Just once more. Please?"

"Oh, very well." Impa said. "My mother use to tell me this tale. She said long ago, the Sheikah cultivated special stones that were dubbed time shift stones. They had the power to alter time within its range of capability, but they were primarily used as a source of power for the technology that existed back then."  
"Technology that is now lost to us?" Zelda asked, as she always did.

"Not completely lost, but yes. There was a time when we became too advanced and it caused mayhem as the people stripped the land of its natural resources, so we buried the secrets to that technology. It is better this way."

"But someone kept a time stone." She said. " And they made the Ocarina of Time with it, right?"

Impa nodded. "Yes, it was made for the Royal Family to help keep the sacred realm safe from invaders. The Sheikah dedicated itself to your family many generations ago, and we still keep to that pledge to this very day."

Zelda looked around to make sure no one was listening in, then whispered, "Link told me that when Ganondorf attacked the castle and stole into the sacred realm, that you saved me and raised you as your own. You taught me the ways of your tribe."

In the dark, she saw Impa smile slightly. "It does not surprise me. I've always told the king it is important for you to know how to defend yourself. That is why he allowed you to learn archery and basic combat. If needed, I would teach you advanced warfare."

"You taught me spells." Zelda said. "Even when my father thought it was beyond my ability."

"You have the magical prowess of a Sheikah."

Zelda beamed with content and stared out the window, silently, at the plains of her country. When Ganondorf attacked, she had learned to be strong and courageous, just like Link. She could become that person again, and prove she was meant to be a quality ruler of Hyrule.  
After a while, the quietness settled around her. In the moonlight, everything looked soft and beautiful, and she felt her eyes began to droop. With her wisdom, Hyrule could find peace. With Link's help, together, they could keep it safe….

Forward

"Princess…wake up…."

Zelda stirred and opened her eyes. Sunlight was pouring into the coach which was now empty except for her. Alarmed, she looked around and spotted a soldier peering into the open door. Upon further inspection, she saw the soldier was female, a Gerudo, whose face was very familiar.  
"Tituus?" She asked, still delirious from abruptly waking.

"Yes, miss. Your father is waiting for you. We've arrived."

She felt stiff and foggy as she clambered out of the carriage, stretching her aching limbs. Riding for long periods was very strenuous. "I did not know you were coming along. Why did you not greet me earlier?"

Tituus' hair was pulled back high above her head and was tucked into her shirt; her amber eyes were staring at Zelda seriously. In armor, she looked very formidable, especially considering her height. "My job is to make sure you are safe. Everyone is waiting now."

Zelda bit back her questions. She had met Tituus only a handful of times when her father would meet with Nabooru, but she rather liked her and her stories of living in the desert.

She followed Tituus through the parted soldiers, uphill to the stone bridge that was before a magnificent waterfall. Her father stood with Bronze and Impa, waiting for her. Zelda felt excited. Entering Zora's Domain was always her favorite part.  
"Zelda, will you do the honor?" The king asked, holding out a ceramic ocarina.

She took it and took a step back to stand on the sewer grate. She positioned her hands accordingly on the ocarina, took a deep breath, and began to play the notes to the Royal Family's Lullaby. She could hardly hear it over the rushing water, but the Zora would hear it. She heard the familiar clinking sound as they dammed the water overhead, creating a huge part in the waterfall, revealing an ornate entrance where several guard Zora lowered a wooden bridge for them to walk across.

"Leave guards at the entrance." She heard her father murmur to Bronze as he took his cane from Impa and led the way into the domain. Zelda followed eagerly, careful not to misstep in the dim tunnel that soon opened into the glorious cavern within.

It was a beautiful sight as light trickled in from above, lighting up the lake inside the cavern. A million sparkles came off the water and the crystals on the walls and walk way. Zelda felt breathless from its beauty. Zora were at the surface, watching them make their way towards the throne room. All the sleepiness from earlier was gone as they came under yet another waterfall to their side and entered the throne room as a Zora announced their arrival. She saw Ruto and her husband, King Zora rise and bow to the king. Zelda returned the gesture respectfully, sneaking a glance at the new king. He was tall, lithe, muscular, and covered in dark blue scales with a long dorsal fin. His armor was a matte gray and made him look very impressive. She looked to Ruto, who was smiling broadly right in Zelda's direction. She smiled back.

"Welcome, King Aelius of Hyrule!" The Zora King, Deltan, said, opening his arms widely as two of his servants brought chairs for them. "We were not expecting you until later today!"

"We traveled through the night." Zelda's father explained, taking a seat to rest. She noticed he looked very tired. "Thank you for your hospitality on such short notice. My soldiers are weary, do you mind if they rest?"

"Not at all." Deltan said. "Our people will assist however they can."

"He said 'our people'," Zelda thought admiringly, catching Ruto's eyes, grinning at the same time. They both knew that any minute the two kings would be in deep conversation about politics.

"Perhaps the princess would like to come with me to freshen up." Ruto said, motioning for Zelda to follow. She glanced at her father, who did not seem to care, and left with the queen. Once they were out of earshot, Zelda shrugged off her formality and embraced Ruto.  
"It's so wonderful to see you!" She exclaimed. "It's so hard to believe you are queen now!"

Ruto smiled, her jewels twinkling in the soft light, motioning for Zelda to follow her. "Not quite yet, but everyone is already treating me as if I am." She said, leading them out into the fountain where the Zora's deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu slept. Zelda looked around, thick with nostalgia. They played in the fountain as children.

"And you're married." She commented lightly, watching several fairies chase each other out in the distance.

"I am," Ruto agreed. She did not look distraught at all. She seemed quite proud of the fact, something Zelda was surprised about. When they were children, Ruto was always going on about how she would never get married, even if it distressed her father, and now, here she was, married and happy about it.

"Time changes people." She thought.

"How many suitors did you go through, though?" Zelda asked teasingly. Ruto smiled impishly.

"Enough," The queen said, twirling her fins elegantly. Zelda saw she was wearing her mother's sapphire. She thought of Link and his stories of rescuing Ruto. "But when father became ill, I finally gave up, for his sake, and at least he died happy. That's all that matters, really."

Zelda thought of her father and his weakening health. "I understand. My father is going blind and he's sick more often than not."

"He looks sick, but it's hard to tell with you Hylians. He certainly isn't green around the gills, but he does look rather yellow to me."

"Yes, he is." Zelda agreed, taking a seat at the steps leading into the spring.

Lord Jabu-Jabu twitched his ears expectantly. With a sigh, Ruto dove into the water and began to swim about. Zelda watched her, envying her elegance as she twirled beneath the surface. Swimming was never her strong suit, despite her many lessons from Ruto. After a few minutes, she returned to the surface, holding a large bass.

"I'm sorry." She said, walking over to Jabu-Jabu and setting the fish down for him. "It was hard for me and my father, so I know how you are feeling. Is there anything I can do?"

Zelda shook her head. "We've used the very best magic, and nothing has worked. Father says its just destiny, and we all die eventually, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to lose him."

Ruto came back and took a seat beside her. "You never are ready. I was devastated, but my father had a nice, full life. It might be hard at first, but everything lessens over time."

"I suppose so. Even this resistance nonsense should cool down eventually, too." She said with a sigh.

Ruto stuck her feet into the water. "It's getting pretty serious. We had some Zoras leave because of it."

"Oh?"

The Zora Queen shook her head. "My husband is very clear, we support you and the Royal Family of Hyrule, but some of the Zora, particularly the older ones, are not so willing. They remember the war, and how my father had been reluctant to come under your father's banner. He changed his mind though, with the treaty, and Hylians have been nothing but fair to us since."

"I'm starting to wonder if the treaty was a mistake." Zelda said miserably.

Ruto's eyes hardened. "Not me. We would have never been friends, then. Don't dwell to much on the past. Think of the future, when you will be queen."

Zelda cast Ruto a small smile. "Do you like being queen?"

"I love it." She said boldly, her head held high.

"Do you love your husband?"

The question was out before Zelda could stop herself. She blushed slightly. Ruto did not seem offended by it.

"Yes, I do." She said simply. "I did not at first, I thought he was arrogant and foolhardy, but I did what my father suggested: I gave him a chance, and he has not disappointed me." She stared at Zelda curiously for a moment before continuing, "There is no perfect love, you know."

"I'm engaged too." Zelda said, suddenly ready to confide in someone. Maybe it was because Ruto was able to fully understand.

"I figured. Who with?"

"He's our constable of the army. His name is Bronze. He was beside my father, wearing the armor."

"I saw him. He's handsome for a Hylian."

Zelda laughed. "Handsome, yes, but will I like him?"

"Try to and see. Isn't that what engagement is for?"

"His schedule is always so hectic, I doubt we could…." She paused, an idea sparking into her head. "Actually, there is something you can do for me, Ruto!"

Ruto's eyes narrowed. "That's the face of trouble on you. What is it?"

"I need to speak with a soldier. He's working for me privately, but no one must know. I need a few minutes with him."

Her eyes narrowed even further, a brazen grin playing on her face. "Is he working for you, or are you smitten? I see you blushing. You Hylians are easy to read."

"It's nothing like that." Zelda said, blushing further. "But please, can you make a distraction for me?"

"I would love to. Have Impa bring him to my private quarters. You can talk there."

"Oh, Ruto, thank you." She said, reaching out and hugging the Zora.

"If you kiss him, you have to tell me."

"Ruto!"

They stood and returned to the domain where Ruto lead her to a room with a beautiful, glowing spring.

"I'll send the guards outside away and have Impa bring you him." She said.

"Thank you so much." Zelda said to her retreating figure. Ruto simply waived and took the stairs down to the throne room.

She shut the doors and started pacing the room. She wondered if Link would have any news from inside the army. She was also curious to hear about army life in general, but she might not have enough time to get that far. After speaking with Ruto, she would need to tell him about the Zora who left to join up with the resistance.

The ornate door clicked open, and she turned around startled. "That was quick!"

But it was not Link who entered. It was two Zora soldiers. Something must have happened.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked. Why would Ruto send her guards and not come back herself?

They did not answer but one of them went to look out the door. "It's clear, get her."

An alarm went off in Zelda's head. She opened her mouth to scream, but the Zora had already closed the distance between them and put the sword to her neck  
.   
"If you make a sound, I will kill you now. Give me your arms and be quick about it."

She obliged, filled with terror. They were kidnapping her!


	9. Chapter 9

She hoped someone might see her as the two Zora snuck her out of the room and down the private staircase, but no one was in sight which was probably something they prepared. Zelda could feel her heart thumping away in her chest, but she tried to keep as calm as possible, not struggle, and wait for an opportune moment, but as they forced her through a dark crevice in the caverns, she realized that moment was dwindling away. If only she could find a way to prolong her kidnapping until Link raised the alarm of her absence, but the Zora guards wasted no time and led her through the black and into the blinding light of the sun. They had to be somewhere behind the domain. As her vision adjusted, she saw two Hylians waiting for them next to a cart, unphased by the sight of her.

“Quick, get her in the compartment!” The Zora on the right said hurriedly, pulling some rope from the cart as the other Zora clasped Zelda’s hands behind her back. She felt a panicked cry form in her throat but she forced it back, willing herself to steel her nerves. The rope knotted her wrists tightly together and she was shoved forward. Her confidence in being found abruptly ended at the sight of the cart. It was set with goods like any other merchant cart, but there was a hollowed area right in the middle, just large enough for a petite body to fit in. She abandoned all composure and pulled away from their hold, wringing her wrists, desperate to free them.

One of the Hylians, an older man with a graying beard stepped forward and caught Zelda by the middle and hoisted her over his shoulder. She kicked at him furiously.

“Stop fighting, you!” He growled, throwing Zelda down on the cart. The men surrounded her and the younger Hylian clasped his hand over her mouth as a scream finally burst from her, muffling it. One of them began roping her kicking legs together as the Hylian forced some sort of cloth gag in her mouth and tied it tight. She tried to scream through it, but it was muffled. Her ankles were bound together, but she managed to aim a kick with both legs at a Zora guard, winding him. The other one aimed a spear at her and she quieted.

“Stop struggling, or we will leave you here for your Father to find, but trust me, _you’ll_ never see him again!” He hissed.

They forced her unto her back and the last thing she saw was the older Hylian setting a flat wooden lid down into the grooves, blacking out her view. She cried out through the cloth as they began piling supplies on top of the wood. She doubted anyone would be able to tell there was a compartment underneath. Her wrists struggled painfully with the rope in horror, but she forced herself to be still as she heard the muffled voices of the men.

“Follow the river long enough to get to the forest, then stay just outside of it until you hit the rendezvous. We will return and lead a false trail. Try not to be seen until a few miles out.”

Their voices were rushed. They seemed to be thinking the same thought as Zelda; they did not have any time to spare.

“Keep her alive but do what it takes to keep her quiet.”

Their threats to kill her had been lies. She felt furious at herself for believing them. The cart began to shake beneath her, and she knew they were now moving. Link probably already knew something was amiss; one word to Impa and the whole domain would be searching for her, and anyone in the surrounding area would be suspect, but they had hidden her well. She could not even see a glimmer of light from the grooves which made her imagine that the wood looked very flush from the outside. She shifted very slightly, seeing if she could kick her feet at the wood, but the compartment was very shallow, and she could scarcely move about. It would be a miracle if someone found her.

Heat began to well up in her eyes. What were they planning to do with her? They wanted her alive, which was somewhat comforting, but for how long?

The cart creaked and swayed against the uneven earth. She did not know which direction they were going in, but one of them had mentioned the forest. As she laid on her back, blinded in the dark, she struggled with her roped wrists despite the pain it was causing. Unable to move and unable to see was causing her high anxiety, and she began to hyperventilate, gulping back sobs until she felt light headed.

“ _I need to calm down!”_ She thought frantically, but her body disagreed with her mind, continuing to quake and spasm. It seemed as if air was not registering in her chest. “ _Calm down, you_ will _be found! Think of Link! Be like Link!”_

It was that thought that eventually lessened her hysteria. Link would not sit back and let his emotions grieve him. He was brave and could find a solution to every problem. Zelda just needed to calm herself and think of a plan by taking in what she already knew. They were not going to kill her…yet. The whole army would be looking for her very shortly so there was a small chance she would be found before reaching Hyrule Plains…. if that was where they were headed. There had to be a weakness she could exploit, she just needed to wait and see what it was.

“Do you think she can breathe in there?”

Zelda strained her ears. It was the younger Hylian.

“Stop fretting, Haro,” She heard the older one say, “Your nerves are going to give us away.”

His nerves? Zelda closed her eyes and thought back to the Hylian’s face. He was young, much younger than the other man. His inexperience might work in her advantage.

They did not speak for a while, and she tried to count the minutes, but her mind kept racing back to panicked ideas which she had to fight back often. Her body ached every time the cart hit a rock or divot in the road and was growing stiff. Her mouth was watering, and a funny taste was beginning to surface that she could not identify, but after several minutes realized it was some sort of potion dried into the cloth that was reacting to her saliva. After several minutes, she moved her head slightly and realized how groggy she felt. As more time passed, her eyelids became heavy and her thoughts disoriented until her mind could barely form a sentence and felt disassociated from her body. At times, she wasn’t sure if she was blacking out or if it was just the black around her.

“Halt right there!”

What was that? She cocked her head to the side to hear better but felt a wave of motion sickness overcome her and closed her eyes tight, feeling as if she were plummeting off a cliff then everything went placid and blank.

“…check your cart….”

She wrenched her eyes open and strained to hear. It was like listening to a foreign language. She willed herself to stay awake and listen but flittered with unconsciousness. Nothing made sense to her anymore…. She eventually succumbed and drifted off.

_Forward_

“…. when we hand her over…?”

Her eyes opened weakly and let out a small groan as she began to feel her stiff body. How long had she been asleep?

She tried to reach for the cloth in her mouth but remembered the ropes that bound her. It was disgustingly wet, and she felt like gagging, but at the same time, it was easier to move around, as if it had expanded. She pushed at it with her tongue. The bizarre taste was no longer issuing from it, and she popped it out of her mouth easily. She pulled in some steadying breaths as her foggy mind struggled to lucidity again.

“That potion should keep her out for a while…”

But it hadn’t. She was awake, and everything was coming back to her. Her first thought was to scream as loudly as possible, remembering vaguely that someone, perhaps a soldier, had wanted to look in the cart, but she bit it back and thought carefully. That must have been hours ago, and they were probably traveling alone by now. If anything, it would just provoke them, and she was not keen on anymore of that potion. How much time had passed?

“It’s going to work out, Haro, just wait and see…”

What was going to work out? She listened, but Haro was mumbling now.

“Only if you persist with your weak nerves….”

Zelda tried to move again, to lessen some of the stiffness, but was too confined. She banged her head back on the wood in frustration and regretted it as it swam.

“ _I’ve lost perhaps my only chance of being found.”_ She thought, feeling her eyes burn. “ _I don’t know what’s going to happen to me. I wish I could alert Link.”_

Tears strolled down the side of Zelda’s face, but then something happened. The casket she was in began to light up. A light was issuing from behind her, a golden light. The bleariness inside her began to melt away, and her strength was returning. Was this her magic giving her strength?

No, this was different. She could feel it. It had to be an ancient power….

She gasped with realization. It was the Triforce!

Everything clicked. She knew just what to do.

“Link!” She whispered, knowing deep inside her that he would somehow hear. “We’re traveling along the edge of the forest in a merchant cart. There are two Hylians, and they’re going to hand me off soon, you have to hurry!”

“Did you hear something?”

Zelda froze. The golden light flickered and went out. She felt the warmth disappear with it.

“Stop being so paranoid. This place looks fairly sheltered. We’ll kip here for the rest of the night and hit the rendezvous at morning.”

“Maybe we should keep going.”

“Don’t be such a twit.”

The cart slowed to a stop and she felt them disembark and remove things from above her. The light of the Triforce had renewed her confidence and made her feel braver. If they were camping, that would give her some time to formulate a plan.

“What if she ran out of air?”

She listened closely.

“Stop worrying, she’s just asleep.”

“We used a lot of potion…. If she dies before we hand her off, the whole plan goes foul.”

The older Hylian made a gruffing noise. “She’s not dead!”

“I’m sure she needs air by now.”

“We’ll take the lid off then and check on her. Will that make you happy?”

Zelda closed her eyes automatically and turned her head to a more convincing position, just in time as the lid came off and fresh air swooped over her. She resisted the urge to move her body and took deep heavy breaths as if she was sleeping still.

“See! Still alive. That potion worked wonders. She’ll be asleep for a while. Now help me set up a fire.”

The lid was not replaced to her great relief, and she opened her eyes a fraction. It was night time, and the starts twinkled above her. The moon was full. The men were rustling around, and after a bit, the crackling of a fire joined in with the sounds coming from the forest. She did not dare lift her head to look around in case they were looking in her direction, but she continued to struggle with the ropes at her wrists. They were sore and raw from the friction, and after a while, began to feel slightly wet from blood. She needed them to bleed, it would work as a lubricant to free her hands, just like the cloth in her mouth.

The smell of cooking meat filled the air, and she felt her stomach rumble uncomfortably. She opened her eyes a fraction again and saw light from the fire dancing around her.

“Do you reckon the King will follow through?”

She held her breath.

“He will have to, won’t he? She’s his only child….”

“But won’t he just attack once he has her back?”

“Haro, think about it. The resistance is not going to _give_ her back. King Aelius will fall first.”

“Then what happens to the princess?”

“Well, we can’t have any loose ends, can we? Then again, she might turn out to be valuable to our cause. It depends on him.”

“ _Ganondorf?”_ Zelda thought, but the Hylians did not elaborate, though she gathered that they planned to use her as some sort of false bait.

“Once Ganondorf is free, everything will turn for the better.”

She rubbed her wrists against the ropes again. They were going to use her to free Ganondorf, then kill her off and take out her father! They were right, Zelda was his only child, and he would do anything to see to it that she was not harmed, but would he be able to see through their ruse?

The ropes were damp with her blood. It was now or never. She pulled hard, biting her lip to keep from crying out, and her hand slowly slipped out. She freed her other hand and felt her wrists. They would be okay.

She almost sat up and started to untie her feet, but she held back and calculated her options. She could try to free herself and make a run for it now, but she was so close to the fire, they would see her moving, and it would not take them long to run her down. No, her best choice was to wait until they were asleep and run into the forest. They would not dare venture too far into it for fear of losing themselves in the Lost Woods. If she kept herself well hidden, she could follow the edge out until she found some roads, then begin her journey back to the castle. From reading, she had learned how to navigate from her surroundings, and she read many books on survival. She might just stand a chance.

“Close the lid down, and let’s turn in.”

She turned her head again, trying to look as peaceful as possible. She felt the lid settle into place, darkening out everything once again. Her eyes opened wide. How long would it be until they were asleep?

She counted out an hour, listening closely for any sign of life, but neither of the men said a word, and as she strained to hear, thought she heard a faint snore. Very carefully, she raised her hands up and pushed on the lid. It was heavier than she thought, and if she was too quick, might mess up and make a noise moving it. She bit her lip and pressed ever so slightly harder and it raised up. She inched it to the side bit by bit. It made a very soft scrapping sound to her horror, but she managed to get it all the way off without any sort of reaction from the men. She took a deep breath, readying herself and sat up in one swift movement. The fire was ebbing out, and the two Hylians were fast asleep in their bags. It took some effort to keep her breathing even as she leaned over and fumbled with the rope around her ankles.

Once completely freed, she got to her knees and crept off the wagon with only one small creak that froze her in her tracks. They did not even stir. They were laid out beneath some trees, and she saw they both carried swords and a bow which they leaned against a log, but it would risk getting even closer to them. She teetered, fighting the urge to run away, and realizing that without a weapon, she had no way to defend herself. Finally, she decided to take the risk, and stepped slowly towards the log, careful to avoid twigs and leaves. Her fingers wrapped around the quiver strap and she lifted it and slid it on, then did the same for one of the swords, going extra slow not to jingle it, then she grabbed a bow. She pulled out an arrow, nocked it, pulled back and aimed it at the older Hylian’s head.

The bow shook slightly in her hands, and she stood there, aimed at him, but could not bring herself to release the arrow.

“ _They deserve it for kidnapping me!”_

She pulled back harder as if fortifying her thoughts, but still did not loose it. Her mind struggled. They did kidnap her. It would be easier to escape if she snuffed them out, and they were Ganondorf supporters, after all!

But did that make them evil?

She relieved some tension on the bow. They were most certainly wrong, but that did not make them wholly wicked, simply misguided. If they knew what Ganondorf was capable of, it was possible that they would be standing in Zelda’s allegiance instead. Should she kill them because they were desperate to better their country?

Could she live with herself if she murdered them?

She lowered the bow, easing up the string, and put the arrow back into the quiver. She could not do it. Whether it was weakness or mercy, she could not resort to killing them, even to better her odds, but she did decide to start moving, and quickly. Looking around, she found the plains in the distance and walked the opposite direction, careful not to make any sounds until she thought she was out of earshot. It was then that she broke out into a run, making sure to stay just within the safety of the forest trees but within sight of the plains. She was just starting to feel triumphant when a strangle cry rang out, echoing all over.

The men must have woken and found her missing. She had escaped just in time, but she was not nearly as far as she needed to be. Had she waited around any longer, her fate would have been sealed.

There was not enough distance between them for her to stay on her current path. She had to either go further in the forest or hide it out and risk being caught.

Her eyes looked in the direction of the forest apprehensively. The Lost Woods was dangerous to wander in, but perhaps it could sense Zelda’s pure intentions and allow her through it. If not, she could possibly become lost permanently and perish. Still, it was better than submitting to the defeat of her kingdom, so she darted southwards, weaving through the trees.

“Come out Princess and we won’t harm you!” A voice bellowed. It sounded closer.

Panting slightly, she ran inwards, looking back over her shoulder often. One of them surely was horsebound, and her endurance would not hold out compared to that. She would have to hide.

Fog was beginning to creep in, but she embraced it. She climbed down a bank and found an uprooted tree, hiding out in the concave area it created. Panic was starting to take over again. She could try to fight, but she had never had to fight for anything in her life, and all those combat lessons seemed so far away and vague.

She looked at her hands, and an idea surfaced. Removing her gloves, she stared hard at them, trying to bring back that warmth and light from earlier. She closed her eyes and willed it back with all her might. A brightness came through her closed lids, and she opened them. The symbol of the Triforce was shining on her left hand.

“Link!” She whispered frantically. “I’ve escaped and I’m in the forest! They’re pushing me further and further in! See what I’m seeing now and find me! Please!”

The light flickered and died, leaving her in the dark, blinking to adjust. What if Link was not able to hear after all?

She considered waiting, but the thought of being found was too much to bear. She took in a few pants and ran further in. The trees became thicker and more numerous, and the fog grew denser until she was not sure in which direction she was going. Looking up, she could not see the stars or moon through the thick branches overhead. Even further in, she realized that the fog kept her from looking up at all.

“Is this the Lost Woods?” She said to herself, turning in a circle, trying to overcome the disorienting lack of bearing.

She was just thinking that she was safe for the moment when the sound of hooves came quite close. Biting back a gasp of fear, she ducked behind a large oak, clasping her mouth so not to give away her location with her heavy breathing.

The hooves came nearer. Zelda’s shoulders began shaking. Even with the fog, if she darted out, she would surely be seen, but she was not going to stand idle. She would fight.

She nocked an arrow as she heard the rider dismount, listening to the sound of his boots until she was sure he was in front of the tree. She could not hesitate. This was her only chance.

She jumped out from behind the tree, pulling back the bow and arrow and aimed at the body in front of her. The man had sensed her, and had his bow pointed at her as well, but the moment he saw her, he lowered it.

It was not either of the men. It was Link.

“Link!” She cried, lowering her own bow, thankful that she had not fired the arrow, and ran up to him, embracing his tall frame. “You found me! _Thank Hylia_!”

“Are you okay?” He asked. His voice was sharp and low. She could not see his expression in the dark.=, but his body language told her he was tense.

“I’m fine, I managed to get away, but they know already!”

Tears well up in her eyes. She was still anxious. Though reassured by his presence, the reality of everything that had happened was beginning to actualize. Link did not let go of her completely but turned her in the direction of his horse.

“It’s okay, Zelda. Let’s get you out of here.”

“Oh!” She swallowed back a sob and reached out to pat the horse on the nose. “How are we going to get out? I can’t see the sky or anything in front of me!”

She looked to Link. He seemed less severe now; he even smiled softly. He removed the cloak he wore and gave it to Zelda. “Don’t worry about that. I’m not lost. Put this on.”

“Where’s your armor?” She asked, alarmed. He was wearing a shirt and greaves, but no chainmail or armor at all except for his sword and shield.

“It makes too much noise. I had to ditch it, and it’s less conspicuous this way. C’mon.”

He mounted his horse and offered her a hand. She put her foot in the stirrup, took it, and lifted herself up, sitting behind him. He was warm and felt strong, and that soothed her.

“How are you not lost?” She asked shakily.

“There are subtle things to notice in these woods.” Link said, glancing around as if looking for something. “Put your hood up and keep your bow ready.”

She obliged, but her mind was still racing with thought after thought. “How did you find me?”

“I heard you… Then I saw you somehow. It’s hard to explain.”

He did not have to explain. She looked at her left hand in the darkness.

Flicking his reigns, the horse began trotting through the fog, turning at random times as Link looked about carefully. She was not sure how he was going to find their way out, but she trusted him.

“How far are we from the castle?” She asked.

“A day and a half, I’d wager.” He answered, holding up a hand to feel the wind. “Almost everyone in the kingdom must be looking for you by now. I had Impa raise the alarm, right away when I found the chamber empty. How did they manage to smuggle you out?”

“There was a hollowed compartment in a merchant cart.” She said, nocking an arrow back to prepare for the worst. “They used some sort of potion on me. I got loose from their ropes and ran for it.”

“I wasn’t too far away, but I would not have found you otherwise.”

Zelda wiped the wetness off her face on her shoulder. “They wanted to use me as a hostage for Ganondorf’s release.”

“Sounds likely.”

She stared into his back. Part of her wanted to wrap an arm around him to secure her position on the horse, but another part did not dare. “It was a ploy of deception, however. They never intended to keep me alive.”

“What’s important is that you’re safe now.” Link answered, but she felt his body tense slightly. “Just stay vigilant.”

“Yes.”

She wanted to gush her gratitude, but felt it would be unattractive, and took to looking around for a shadowy figure to emerge, jumping slightly at every twig snap or tree emerging. The fog began to thin, and to her relief, a trail surfaced that Link turned on. Eventually, the fog disappeared, and she got a faint view of the plains in the break of trees. There was no sign on any of the men.

“Link, you’re a genius!” She said breathlessly.

“We’re not out of the clear, yet.” He said, flicking his reins, sending the horse into a gallop. She grabbed his side gently to steady herself, feeling shy by her action. They were heading northwest, towards home, and everything else felt like some sort of surreal nightmare that was finally over.

“ _Thank goodness I did not change into a dress!”_


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure you don’t want to ride Epona for a bit?”

“No…. I’m…perfectly okay!”

Link did not know whether the pain in his ribs was from the steep incline they were climbing or from the laughing he suppressed watching Zelda’s face as she puffed her way upwards. She had insisted on giving Epona a break by midday and to travel on foot, to keep themselves active, despite Link’s promise that his mare had the endurance to carry them both back. She was adamant, so he indulged her, but the steeper the ground rose around them, the more out of breath the princess became.

“Please, Zelda,” He implored her, “Epona won’t mind at all!”

“No, no, we’ve been riding….so long…. need exercise….” She panted, clutching her side. “My legs are sore….and I need to walk it off.”

It was too much for Link. He turned his head to the side and pretended to cough while he chortled. The expression on her face was comical; however, there was something admirable about her stubbornness. He made sure to keep a slow pace so not to insult her, and together, they made their way up the hill, where, at the top, Zelda keeled over and panted heavily. He thought his ribs would crack from all the self-control it took to keep him silent.

“See?” She said between breaths. “Just fine…. It’s just a hill…”

“It was a pretty _large_ hill.” Link said, patting her on the back.

“Yes, it was, but it did not get the best of me.” Zelda replied fiercely, coming upright, and pushing her braid off her shoulder. “Now, where are we?”

Her eyes widened.

From the top of the hill, the plains of Hyrule looked like a sea of grass, hay, and wheat as wind billowed through it like ripples in water, a practical dichotomy against the wide, cobalt sky above it. Bushes and trees sprawled out in every direction with ponds of water here and there, lined with thistles and cattails, all glimmering under the noon sun. Heather littered the grounds liberally, trailing all the way into the base of the expansive mountains lining the horizon to the east that were covered with a multitude of trees, a few still red and gold as they held on desperately to their leaves. Even Link, who had seen this view many times, revered in the autumn beauty all around them. He was pleased to see that Zelda was stunned.

“Oh!” She exclaimed softly, still out of breath. “Link! It’s so wonderful!”

“It really is,” He agreed, watching her soak it in. He pointed north west. “Right there is the castle. You can’t see it yet, but in a few more miles, you will.”

“Is this what you felt when you first saw this?” She asked, putting a hand over her heart, simply staring all around her.

Link laughed, patting Epona as she grazed. “I was overwhelmed, honestly. I never could fathom that a world like this existed outside the forest.”

“It’s so big.” She said softly. “It’s so beautiful….”

He did not answer and let her stand there silently for a few moments before he cleared his throat. “We should probably keep walking. We have a lot of miles ahead of us.”

Zelda blinked, then shook her head as if coming out of a trance. “You’re quite right. Sorry, I was just flabbergasted. I’ve never seen the plains before. Everyone calls it a field, so I just imagine a small, little field.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t do it justice. You should see it in the summer when everything is green.”

She followed him as they trudged forward, declining slowly into the plains. Her eyes flittered in every direction. From chittering birds, to Death Mountain that loomed above all the other mountains.

“It’s so annoying! I’ve been cooped up in the castle, missing out on this view!” She said. “There’s so much out here! I’ve traveled to Zora’s Domain multiple times, but I never caught a glimpse of the plains before. We always stayed close to the river. I can’t imagine what I could learn from this environment!”

Her mood was quickly elevating, which relieved him.

“And to think, there’s another world just parallel to this one.” Zelda said. “ _Termina_ …. I’d give anything to see it… from an academical perspective.”

“Maybe you’ll accidentally walk into it, like I did.” Link replied with a smile. He had been worried that being kidnapped had been too traumatic for her, and so he started talking about his journeys through Hyrule and abroad to soothe her. It worked well, and she instantly began pressing him for every minute detail of his travels. Her sense of wonder was very contagious, and he found talking to her very easy-going, so they spent most of the morning in rapid conversation. She had been especially captivated by his travels throughout Termina and his battle against Majora.

“It’s astounding,” She said, her face full of thought, “that an intangible entity could cause so much destruction. And you never deciphered the mask’s origins?”

Link shook his head.

“Well, I would have liked to research it.” Zelda said boldly. “There’s so much to learn from a parasitic mask like that.

He laughed. “I suppose…. It’s a shame you were not there.”

“Yes, I agree.” She said, considering his words. “Being confined in the castle, even with our large library, can be…. frustrating. I must confess, I’m excited to be here, in the plains. It’s an escapade.” She took several quick steps as the ground evened out. “Not that I wanted to be kidnapped, of course.”

“I understand.” Link replied, thinking of Malon and her angst at being stuck on the farm all the time.

They walked in silence for a while. Zelda’s head was like a swivel as she turned it in every direction, soaking it all in. He smiled good naturedly at her enthusiasm. In a small way, she reminded him of Malon. Both were restless and confined to a lifestyle they struggled with. Having the princess around made him realize how much he missed her.

He wondered how she was doing and how the ranch was managing without him. Ingo was just as hopeless as Talon, and Malon was probably overworking herself to compensate for their laziness. Closing his eyes, he pictured her red hair in the sunlight, her bright, blue eyes, as she led the horses out to graze, singing with her beautiful voice. It filled him with melancholy.

Something low and rumbling rose up over the sounds of the plains. He opened his eyes and looked around but saw nothing.  

“Did you hear that?” He asked.

Zelda did not look at him and shifted in embarrassment, placing a hand on her stomach. “I’m sorry. I suppose I’m a little hungry.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Link asked, bemused. He motioned for her to follow him and led her off the road. “Watch your feet now, you never know what is in this grass, and don’t worry about Epona, she never strays too far.”

He treaded slowly, keeping pace with her, and made their way over to a large pond. “Do you like fish?”

She nodded, and he pointed to a couple of fat carps swimming just nearby.

“Do you have a net?”

Link pulled off his bow. “We don’t need a net.”

He followed the edge of the pool, climbing on top of a large rock where he was standing almost above the fish, and helped Zelda up on it. “It’s shallow here. We can just shoot them and gather them up. It’s easy.”

“It doesn’t _look_ easy.” She said with uncertainty, holding her own bow.

“Just watch me.” He said reassuringly and fetched an arrow from his quiver, nocking it. He took aim and loosed the arrow. It hit the water with a snap and hit its target.

Zelda clapped her hands together. “Link, that’s amazing!”

“Here, you try.” He said, moving aside for her. She looked tentative but took his spot, pulling an arrow from her own quiver. “Just remember that water makes aiming trickier. It’s an illusion. Aim slightly above the fish and you won’t miss.”

She nodded and took aim, taking much longer than Link, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. A moment passed then the arrow went flying and impaled a fish. Zelda gasped in astonishment. “I got it!”

“See? It’s that simple.” Link said, jumping down from the rock, wading into the water to fetch their catch, scattering the rest of the fish. Zelda climbed down as well, taking the carp from Link when he offered it to her. It writhed as she gripped the arrow and she almost dropped it. “Careful. Let’s go to that tree over there, it’ll be perfect for a fire.”

She followed his lead and set her pierced carp down at the base of the tree and began to gather up some wood with him. It was tricky work because the plains held very few trees, but Link produced a small hand axe from his satchel and used it to chop some branches off from some nearby brush. After a while, they had a good pile. Zelda crouched beneath the bare tree and watched him as he rearranged a new pile with different sizes of wood, stuffing twigs and dead leaves into it. With a piece of flint from his bag, he managed to produce a nice fire which was sheltered perfectly by the tree.

Zelda held out her hands to it with an appreciative sigh.

“Are you cold?” Link asked.

“Just a little.” She said. “The weather is not so bad, it’s just the wind. This cloak you gave me is very warm, thank you.”

He nodded and began pulling out things from his satchel: a knife, small glass vials of corked salt and pepper, wooden plates, a jar of clean water, a goblet, and two silver forks.

Zelda’s face was clearly entertained. “But your satchel is so small!”

Link grinned. “My friend Saria gave this to me. I can store anything I want in it, and it’s easy to conceal.”

“Saria? The Kokiri and sage?” She asked in interest.

“Yes, and my first friend.” He said, using the knife to clean the fishes, smiling as she wrinkled her nose. “I was always an outcast in the forest, though I know why now, but Saria always defended me. She taught me how to play the ocarina, and how to navigate the Lost Woods.”

“She sounds lovely.” Zelda said as he rubbed down the meat with salt. “It must have been nice to have someone to talk to.”

He looked up at her. She was staring out in the distance, distracted by her thoughts. It took a moment for him to realize he was pitying her.

“It sounds really lonely in that castle.” He said at last, pushing the speared fish into the ground to cook in front of the fire.

“It can be lonely, yes.” She said. “There was always Ruto, but I rarely ever saw her, and there’s Impa…. Then, there was you too, before you had to leave.”

Link did not say anything. Instead, he filled up the goblet with water and handed it to her.

“What did you do after Termina?” She asked suddenly, steering the conversation into lighter terms.

“I did some traveling around Hyrule.” Link replied, leaning back on his hands. “Came across a lot of odd jobs before settling down at Lon Lon Ranch.”

“That ranch beside the castle where we get our milk from?”

He nodded. “I thought it was best to stay close with the resistance rising up.”

“But you’re suppose to be retired!” Zelda bristled at him after taking a sip. “You were supposed to settle down somewhere relaxing, maybe get married and have children.”

“Don’t scold me,” He said with a laugh. “I have plenty of time to do that afterwards.”

“You _think_ you have plenty of time.” She replied seriously.

He could tell she was speaking more to herself. “What about you? You’re finally getting married….”

As he expected, a blush crept up on her face and she looked away quickly. “Yes, I am. Unlike you, I’m not blessed with generous amounts of time.”

He did not try to delve any further. As curious as he was, the small amount of conversation alone was already borderline inappropriate. Clearly, her marriage was a stressor on her, or she would have brought it up to Link long ago.

A quietness overcame them as the fire crackled merrily. Both seemed lost in thought.

“How come you aren’t married?” She asked finally as Link checked their meal. 

“Because I’m clueless.” He answered. The food apparently was cooked because he eased the hot fish onto the wooden plates.

“I don’t understand. Have you met someone?”

Link handed her a plate. Her cheeks and nose were red, either from her blushing or the cool wind around them. Her eyes were on him, searching for an answer.

“Yeah I have.” He answered honestly. “Be careful, it’s hot and there are bones in it.”

Zelda picked up her fork, but her eyes did not look away, and he knew that she was too interested to abandon the discussion. “Tell me about her.”

He hesitated.

“Please.” She said

“Her name is Malon. Her father owns Lon Lon.” He replied, slightly awkward.

“Is she nice?”

“When she wants to be. She has a fiery temper on her, and she’s sharp as a whip, too. She’s a good person, though.”

“And she’s okay with you being in the army?”

Link laughed. “Not at all. She’s probably _still_ seething about that, but I’ll make it up to her somehow.”

“Have you proposed?”

He shook his head. It felt so odd telling Zelda about his personal life. “Like I said, I’m pretty dense. I didn’t _know_ she wanted _me_ to propose.”

“That’s terrible, Link. Of course, you would be the one to ask, not the other way around. Well, no wonder she’s angry! I would be too if my beloved was dawdling about!”

Link’s eyes met Zelda’s and they stared at each other for a moment before they both broke out into laughter.

_Forward_

“We’re in luck, the bridge is still down.”

Hyrule Castle Town was closing in, and she could see the wall surrounding it in detail now as they approached. Evening was settling in, casting long shadows across the field, and as they progressed further and further, Zelda’s mood became increasingly subdued. She was not excited about returning to the castle where life would surely be more restricting after being kidnapped. She was full of conflicting emotions. Part of her did not want her father worrying any longer, but she had thoroughly enjoyed herself today and all its liberation. There were no rules or upper-class stuffiness, and Link was easy to talk to and be around.

She reached over and patted Epona affectionately. “You’re such a good horse.”

Link side glanced up at her with a grin. He had insisted on letting her ride alone for the last part of their trip, and walked beside her, leading the way. It would not be long until Link would hand her over to the guards.

“What do you think your superiors are going to say?” She asked.

He shrugged. “I’m not sure. They probably thought I deserted.”

“Do you think you’ll be in trouble?”

Link did not answer, and Zelda knew why. He was probably in a lot of strife. There had to be something she could do.

“Why not take me directly to the castle?” She suggested, eager to keep the adventure going a little longer. “I can take you to my father and explain why you disappeared.”

“I’m not worried about what happens to me.”

Zelda felt annoyed by his humbleness. “I think we should go straight to the castle, so I can at least spare you some punishment.”

“It’s your decision.”

“Then, that’s what we will do.” She said with a faux regality that made him laugh.

“Just keep your hood up for me until we’re at the castle gates.”

As they approached the bridge, Zelda heard a faint vestige of music from within the walls. It grew louder the closer they came. “Link, what is that?”

She couldn’t see his face as he answered. “I’m not exactly sure, but I think I have an idea.”

It was music like she had never heard before, and compared to the castle’s music, it was very informal. Zelda’s ears strained to hear as she dismounted Epona and walked across the drawbridge with Link. The gate was opened wide and the music grew louder as they approached. Her eyes lit up at the scene around her.

The central square was alive with people. A lot of them were dancing around a band in the corner as they played their instruments, and a good amount were encircled around a giant pot with a steady fire built underneath, but there was just as many walking in between, weaving through each other. Banners of different colors streamed above, connected from building to building, and the smell of cooking was mouth-watering. Children raced around, dancing, running, and screaming in glee with dogs at their heels. It was a remarkable sight, and Zelda simply stared as breathless as she had been with Hyrule’s plains.

“It’s Potluck Day.” Link said to her, having to speak at full volume to be heard over the noise. There was a broad smile playing on his face.

“Potluck Day?” She asked, still dazed. She rarely went to the town, usually only to pass through, and certainly never during a holiday. The happiness in the crowd was infectious and she was beginning to feel excited.

Link motioned for her to follow him. Together, they walked until they were almost out of view of the square. The music was not as loud and there were less people around them.

“Potluck Day.” He said again. “It’s an…an unofficial holiday that the townspeople have come up with.”

“What is it?” She asked eagerly, looking around him at the square in the distance.

“It’s a day of dancing and music. It happens every couple of months, usually, as a morale booster for everyone. The most important part is the pot- “

“The pot?”

Link laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah. To join in the dancing and festivities, you must contribute to the pot in some way. A carrot here, or a potato there. It all adds up and gives everyone something delicious to eat for the night.”

Zelda felt beside herself. She thought about the protestors who greeted her and her father on their way to Zora’s Domain and how hostile the scene had been, and now it was jubilant, and full of laughter. This is how she always imagined the town to be as a child. This was the Hyrule she wanted.

“We should get you to the castle before dark.” Link said, taking Epona’s reins and moving her out of the way of traffic. “Come on, we’ll take this way to avoid the crowds.”

He started to walk in the opposite direction of the festival, but Zelda dithered, looking between Link and the central square.

“Zelda are you coming?”

She started to walk with him, but stopped again, thinking hard. “Link….”

“Yeah?”

She broke out into a small smile and looked at him. His eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. “Link, let’s stay for the festival.”

He stared. “What? You want to stay?”

“Yes.” She replied, struggling with her words. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but I really want to stay, just for a few more hours. I’ve never seen Potluck Day, and I would love to.”

“I should probably get you home….” He said dubiously, scratching his neck. “Your father is probably out of his mind with worry.”

“He might worry, but I’m okay.” She said, arguing. “I promise I will go to the gate immediately after the festival.”

He bit his lip. She could see the doubt written all over his face.

“Please,” She said in a small voice.

He looked to the right then left to see if anyone was eavesdropping. “What if someone recognizes you?”

She could sense he was relenting and jumped on his contention eagerly. “I’ll keep my braid tucked into the cloak. I’m wearing common clothes, no one is going to know it’s me.”

He was quiet for a moment, thinking it over, then shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, fine. Let me drop Epona off at the stables first. Don’t take your hood down until we’re in the crowd.”

Following him, she felt a surge of giddiness erupt in her body.

Once Epona was housed, they made their way back to the square. The music enveloped her, and her eyes jumped from scene to scene. She did not know what to do first.

Link nudged her to follow and walked up to the large pot cooking in the center, near the large Hylian crest sculpture. Several older women were chopping up vegetables and bits of cooked meat. It was a huge pot, large enough for a grown Hylian to lay inside easily, and the smell wafting from it was almost enough to make Zelda feel full. She removed her hood as an elderly woman came towards them.

“Contributing to the pot, dearies?” She asked with a wrinkled, toothless smile. Zelda looked to Link who was digging around in his satchel before producing two plump radishes. “Radishes! How wonderful! What youth you two have, it makes these old bones jealous! Enjoy yourselves!”

“Thank you very much.” Zelda said with a light curtsy.

There was so much to see, and her eyes could not move from each scene to the next fast enough. The music resounded through the streets, the musicians dancing as they played. Link walked her over to them to get a better look and she saw that many of them were playing instruments that she had never seen in person. She did not even know them all. She thought she recognized an accordion but did not know about the bagged instrument another played, and more musicians were arriving by the minute. Not one of them had sheet music, but they seemed to know the notes by heart, and it sounded so jaunty and gay, nothing like the stiff notes played at balls and banquets she had attended. It was irresistible, and she joined in clapping to its rhythm with the others around her. She looked to Link who reached into his bag and pulled out a sapphire rupee and handed it to her. Looking around, she saw others tossing their rupees at the feet of the musicians and she did the same, beaming when one of the fiddlers bowed his head to her.

“Come this way,” Link said over the music, motioning at her. She followed him across the square, ignoring the looming castle in the distance and the guilt she felt towards her father. There was a pub across from the band, filled up with a crowd of townspeople. She did not know how they were going to push their way forward, but Link offered her a hand and somehow, they managed their way to the bar. Link held up two fingers to the barkeep and passed some rupees to him and received two foaming pints in exchange. He handed one to Zelda and she sniffed it.

Beer.

She had only ever had wine before, but she took a large drink from it regardless, appreciating the warmth of it. The taste was strong, and she wrinkled her nose. Link laughed at her reaction, but she held on to her mug. If beer was the peasant’s drink, she would partake and took her drink outside the pub’s entrance, so she could see better.

The atmosphere was jovial, full of chatter, drunken shouts, shrieks from children, and, of course, the music. Zelda absorbed it in greedily, her senses overawed by the happiness around her. Banquets and parties within the castle did not compare at all.

A pink glow settled around the castle town as night time progressed, and the torches were starting to be lit all around, but the activity did not wane. In fact, it seemed to Zelda that it was increasing in vigor. Townsfolk danced around in the center of the square, their movements unfamiliar to her. It was not in perfect form or unison, but still lovely all the same. She sipped her beer and watched, tapping her foot to the beat of the drum.

 _“Beer is not half bad.”_ She thought after a while, noticing that her pint was almost empty. A strange, warm sensation was bubbling in her stomach. She saw Link had already downed his pint as well and was ordering another one, but she did not feel that she could handle anymore and took a few steps away from the tavern door as children raced around, all wearing masks.

“Look, Link, it’s Keaton!” She said excitedly as he came over, pointing at a child’s mask. “And a bunny hood! How cute!”

“There’s a stalfo mask,” He said, pointing as well.

They raced through the crowd and out of sight. Zelda smiled, watching them go. It seemed like forever ago she was tied up and confronting the possibility of death.

“I see people with bowls. Wanna go get some potluck?”

She nodded. They surrendered their mugs to the pub and wove between the dancing and crowds back to the pot. The old lady from before was handing out steaming bowls. Link took his first and shifted away so Zelda could have more space. She reached out to take the bowl and noticed the woman was staring at her with twinkling eyes.

“For the beautiful princess,” She said, setting the bowl in Zelda’s hands.

She stared at her in shock, then glanced around to see if anyone overheard, especially Link who might insist on taking her home immediately, but everyone was oblivious. She looked back to the woman who gave her a wink.

“T-thank you,” She stammered, bowing her head, then retreated with Link, feeling very warm in the face.

“ _You just drank too much,”_ She thought wildly. “ _She was just being kind.”_

“Let’s sit here.” Link said, taking a seat at a stoop in front of a shop. It was a perfect view of the band and the dancing. She joined him, brushing the incident away. The stew warmed her cold hands and looking down, she noticed for the first time that her wrists were fully healed. She thought about showing Link and explaining about the power of the Triforce, but decided against it in fear that it might ruin the mood.

She tipped her bowl towards her mouth and was not surprised by the excellent taste of the stew. The fish from earlier was forever ago. It was creamy, and full of intense flavors, everything from carrots, to onions. A lot of the dancers had quit and went to get their share, but there were still stragglers, mostly couples, twirling away, entwined together. Her mind thought of Bronze. Would they dance at their wedding? Did he like to dance?

Now that everyone had a bowl in their hand, the noise level died down a bit, and the music changed over to a more leisure tune. The atmosphere was full of content.

“Everyone really loves Potluck Day.” Zelda commented.

“They really do,” Link agreed between mouthfuls. “It’s probably the best town holiday. It brings people together.”

“I like that.” She said, thinking about the man who threw the ruined carrot at her. “The kingdom really needs more unifying traditions like this. When I’m queen, I think I’ll make Potluck Day an official holiday.”

“You’ll be a great queen.” He said, his eyes meeting her own. “You’re just what the people need.”

“Yes, well….” She said, blushing slightly from his compliment, unable to think of a response. “Maybe, just maybe, Hyrule will be at peace. I would like to travel then and see more of our unified banner. I’ve never been to Death Mountain before, or even to the desert….”

Link set his bowl down but did not say anything. Zelda imagined he was thinking the same thoughts as her: there would not be much time to travel once she was queen.

She looked down at her bowl, surprised to see it empty already. “Once this is all over, you can go and marry Malon so she’s pacified!”

He laughed. “If she will have me, still.”

“Oh, I’m sure she will,” Zelda quipped, “You’ll be able to finally retire….unless…”

“Unless?”

She looked at him. He was staring out at the square. “Well, unless you would like a position in the Royal Guard….” He did not move, and she added hastily, “Only if you wanted.”

His face was passive, then he smiled a crooked grin. “I guess that depends on Malon and her ability to cope.”

Zelda smiled weakly. She should not have mentioned it at all; she was ruining the mood.

The song ended, and she joined in the applause of the audience. Another tune quickly took its place, sprightly again, but Zelda was feeling rather despondent. Why did she have to be so depressing all the time?

People were setting down their bowls and joining in the dance. She watched them silently. She was their princess, sure, but a lot of them thought her and her father were inept and greedy and looking out amongst the crowd, she wondered how many of them were supporters for the resistance. They had no support from her father, and she could not blame them for being upset.

She did not deserve to be part of their festival.

The wind blew in from the alleys, chilling her, and she rubbed her forearms automatically, realizing that Link was staring at her with his usual stoic face.

“I’m fine.” She said, almost defensively. “It’s been a nice festival, but maybe we should go.”

He stared at her for a moment, then stood, dusting himself off, then held out a hand to her. She looked at it dumbfounded, then at him. His eyes seemed to understand about everything she was thinking.  

He smiled. “C’mon, take it.”

She did, and let him lead her towards the center, where all the dancing was, and her face felt warm again. “Oh, Link, no, I-I don’t know any of these dances.”

She tried to walk away, but he kept his grip on her hand. Turning around, she saw his gentle, half smile. “It’s okay, just humor me.”

Staring at him, she thought about pulling away and insisting he take her home, but there was something about the dancing and music all around her that made everything seem so dreamlike.

Her sense of reasoning was overpowered, and she faced him properly and held up their folded hand as he took her waist with his other one. She set her free hand on his shoulder. It was not a proper stance, but she suddenly could care less as he took the lead. They started to sway, slow at first, and the uncertainty in her began to dissolve as she watched everyone around her. They did not care about proper dance etiquette; they just let the rhythm guide them. Looking up, she found Link staring at her with a smile. She smiled in return and they picked up the pace.

She was surprised Link knew how to dance at all, but after spending the day with him, realized she did not know much about him as she thought she did. His feet did not trample over her feet and he lead her perfectly with the beat until they were passing by everyone else in a blur. Her chest lightened, and her smile turned into beaming. Nothing made any sense. They were not waltzing nor dancing with any sort of direction, but it was so much better than any she had ever experienced before. All she could hear was the music, and it felt like the world was spinning beneath her. Then, he took her arm and twirled her, and she found herself laughing aloud and let herself spin before coming back to him. She continued to laugh as they bounced around everyone else, circling so fast that she felt light-headed at times, but she did not try to stop and found Link’s eyes. He was laughing at her, and she was just laughing because she could no longer contain herself anymore.

It might have been the beer or the stew or the music, but something finally broke the dam that held back all her doubt and dejection, and she let it wash over her in waves of pure exultation as they spun faster and faster until she was sure she would fly from the earth if Link released her.


End file.
